


Как приударить за Зимним Солдатом

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Courtship, Don't copy to another site, Gift Giving, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Думаю, я готов снова ходить на свидания, — сказал Стив.— Что? — спросила Наташа.— Чего? — спросил Клинт, опуская бинокль.Он недоумённо моргал, глядя на ошалелое выражение лица Капитана, а после проследил за его взглядом: тот одурманенно уставился на… на Зимнего, мать его, Солдата.— Стив, нет, — простонал Клинт.Или: ухаживания Стива за Зимним Солдатом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Woo the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 

Ужин проходил тихо. Стоило появиться малейшей искре, хоть немного оживлявшей их разговор, как она тут же с шипением затухала, точно догорающая свеча. От их столика доносился разве что пронзительный скрип столовых приборов по керамическим тарелкам. Стефани, одна из множества подруг Наташи, которых та подсовывала ему для свиданий, смотрела на свою курицу с напряжённостью хирурга-ортопеда: нахмурившись и скривив уголки губ.

Смирившись, Стив опустил глаза в собственную тарелку. Ну вот и он. Взгляд, отлично ему знакомый. Взгляд человека, который подписывался на Капитана Америку, а получал… Стива.

Будто по сценарию, Стефани, выдохнув, осторожно отложила нож с вилкой.

— Курица не очень? — спросил Стив и тут же чуть вздрогнул от собственных слов. Стивен Грант Роджерс поражает леди навыками ведения бесед с 1939-го.

Стефани ему улыбнулась — и вот улыбка уже гаснет под хмуростью.

— Послушай, Стив…

Ну поехали. Речь для расставаний а-ля «Дело не во мне: очевидно же, что в тебе». Теперь он хотя бы знал, что проблема не в том, как он выглядит. Нет, камень преткновения остался лишь один — его личность, которая, господи боже, была настоящей катастрофой.

— Парень ты вовсе не плохой. Просто немного… эм… — защебетала Стефани, окидывая взором зал, словно тот мог натолкнуть на нужное слово.

— Скучный, — подсказал Стив.

— Да! — Стефани чуть скривилась. — Постой, нет. Я имела в виду… я просто ожидала, что ты окажешься более… склонным к приключениям. И ты как бы немного, эм… ты когда-нибудь слышал об Иа-Иа?

Стив, глядя на неё, сощурился. Она всерьёз сравнивала его с депрессивным ослом?

— Слышал.

— Винни-Пух настолько старый, да? — пробормотала себе под нос Стефани. Она улыбнулась ему — ослепительно-белые зубы выглянули из-под красных губ. — В любом случае… Стефани и Стивен? Звучит как-то чересчур в духе белого заборчика у дома, не думаешь?

Ни в жизнь Стив больше не позволит Наташе устраивать ему свидания.

— Ага.

Стефани сняла висящую на спинке стула сумочку и поднялась на ноги.

— Я сброшу тебе на PayPal за ужин, ладно?

Стив понятия не имел, что такое PayPal, но был готов левую руку отдать, лишь бы убраться поскорее с этого кошмарного свидания. С идиотским счётом он как-нибудь бы разобрался.

— Ага, — повторил он.

На мгновение могло показаться, что Стефани вот-вот поцелует его в лоб — Стив бы тогда, вероятнее всего, рывком опрокинул стол, — а после она улыбнулась как-то скорбно и покинула ресторан, оставив позади разбитые вдребезги осколки Стивова чувства собственного достоинства и половину куриного скарпариелло.

И, как говорится, была такова. Не то чтобы его впервые отвергали за то, что он недостаточно «Капитан Америка». Проблема состояла в том, что все смотрели на Капитана Америку и ожидали… что ж, если б Стив знал, чего они ожидали, он бы, наверное, не был настолько скучным. Они что, полагали, что он подхватит их на руки и повезёт на квинджете в романтическое путешествие по Ваканде?

Что плохого в желании устроить тихий приятный ужин, а после, быть может, пойти на выставку, если время позволяет? В тридцатые этого было очень даже достаточно. Почему же все хотят отправиться в странствия или найти приключения?

Вздохнув, Стив угрюмо прикончил рибай с пюре. А затем, притянув к себе тарелку Стефани, стоящую напротив, съел и её курицу.

* * *

Клинт подбросил в воздух арахис и, клацнув зубами, поймал его ртом, наблюдая за домом по другую сторону улицы через навороченный старковский бинокль. Они надеялись, что банда одетых в спортивные костюмы евразийцев неопределённого происхождения придёт полакомиться самогоном и вкусным борщом. И сейчас не хватало только их главаря.

— Привет, — произнесла за спиной Наташа.

— И тебе, — отозвался Клинт. Он протянул пачку арахиса. — Орешек?

— Я возьму один.

Клинт опустил бинокль. Голос был… не Наташин. И в самом деле, это Стив Роджерс запустил пятерню в пачку с арахисом, точно искал в ней подарочную игрушку.

— Кэп! Эй, привет. Как жизнь?

Стив вскинул бровь на очевидно нервозное приветствие Клинта, но на словах по доброте душевной внимания ему не придал. Вместо этого он, взяв бинокль, сдвинул Клинта с его же места — каков грубиян.

Будучи хорошим другом, Клинт по поводу присоединения к их наблюдению понурого Капитана Америки возражать не стал. Но не мог за его спиной не глянуть на Наташу, вопросительно вскинув брови.

«Я думал, у нас тут разведывательная операция, — показал он ей жестами. — К чему тут красный, синий и белый?»

«Посмотри на него», — ответила она.

Клинт посмотрел. И, ладно, в последний раз Клинт наблюдал у смертного создания видок, настолько напоминающий побитую собаку, когда съел последний кусок пиццы на глазах у Лаки.

«Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?»

Наташа пожала плечами.

«Он не сказал. Просто объявился у меня на пороге уже такой».

— Я знаю, что вы говорите у меня за спиной обо мне же, — сказал Стив, не выпуская бинокль. — Я вижу ваши отражения.

Клинта всегда восхищала внешняя невозмутимость Наташи. Пойманная с поличным, та даже глазом не моргнула. Он же в свою очередь подпрыгнул в воздухе фута на три и едва не свалился с крыши, выдавая с потрохами свою вину.

— Прости, Кэп, — смущённо произнёс он. — Обычно ты не занимаешься разведкой.

— За кем наблюдаем? — спросил Стив, оставив извинения Клинта без внимания. Однако резкий наклон его плеч сказал Клинту достаточно. Что-то недавно произошло с Капитаном Анахронизмом, но это явно было личным, и тот очевидно не горел желанием об этом распространяться.

— Мы, — начал Клинт, сжалившись и сменив тему, — следим за бандой одетых в спортивные костюмы евразийцев неопределённого происхождения.

— За русской мафией, — вежливо уточнила Наташа.

— За евразийцами неопределённого происхождения, — подчеркнул Клинт.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Что ж, я вижу кого-то внизу, но одет он определённо не в спортивный костюм.

— Дай глянуть, — Наташа забрала бинокль и уставилась на здание напротив. А после разразилась красочным шквалом на русском.

— Наташа, не выражаться, — возмущённо произнёс Стив.

— Что она сказала? — поинтересовался Клинт. Раз лицо Стива стало таким, прозвучало наверняка что-то крайне колоритное.

— Пахан ещё не пришёл, придурок! — прокричала мужчине Наташа, хоть они и были слишком далеко, чтобы тот услышал. Она цокнула языком. — Он сейчас всё испортит.

— Да, но кто он?

— Фрилансер, — процедила Наташа, а нижняя часть её лица обратилась в оскал, пока она наблюдала, как машина смерти и разрушений беспечно уничтожает месяцы упорной работы. — О нём мало что известно, если не считать то, что он имел отношение к более чем двум дюжинам высокопрофессиональных убийств за последние пятьдесят лет — и был он не на стороне хороших, — пока в начале двухтысячных не пропал с радаров. Объявился только спустя пять лет, чтобы сравнять с землёй несколько активных баз Гидры, а затем начал брать заказы ото всех, кто заплатит достаточно круглую сумму. Ото всех.

— Дай-ка мне, — сказал Клинт, выхватывая бинокль у Наташи.

По улице бежал мужчина с… это что, пулемёт? Клинт приблизил изображение. Нижняя половина его лица была скрыта чёрной маской, чем-то напоминающей противогаз, и Клинту стало интересно, есть ли в ней какая-то продвинутая система фильтрации. Длинные тёмные волосы беспорядочно ниспадали на плечи — что за безалаберность: если кто-то подберётся достаточно близко, то уцепится за всю гриву, и что он будет с этим делать? Клинт без конца предостерегал Наташу, что из-за рыжих локонов у неё в один прекрасный день голова слетит с плеч, но прислушался ли к нему кто-нибудь хоть раз? Как же.

Словно услышав его мысли, мужчина замер, повернулся и посмотрел прямиком на Клинта.

— Ого, — Клинт отшатнулся на шаг назад, а сердце у него забилось в горле. Этот чувак ни за что не мог увидеть его — не с такого расстояния, — но Клинта не отпускало чувство, что он разглядел саму смерть. Так вот как себя чувствовал Фродо, впервые встретившись взглядами с Оком: точно от вырывания ярёмной вены его отделяли две секунды. Он нерешительно поднёс бинокль к глазам. — Так кто он, говоришь?

— Он, — пронизывающе начала Наташа, — Зимний Солдат. Надеюсь, ты не слишком привязался к этим ребятам, потому что от них мало что останется, когда Зимний Солдат с ними покончит.

— Думаю, я готов снова ходить на свидания, — сказал Стив.

— Что? — спросила Наташа.

— Чего? — спросил Клинт, опуская бинокль.

Он недоумённо моргал, глядя на ошалелое выражение лица Капитана, а после проследил за его взглядом: тот одурманенно уставился на… на Зимнего, мать его, Солдата.

— Стив, нет, — простонал Клинт.

— Что произошло со Стефани? — спросила Наташа с долей отчаяния. — Стефани хорошая. Вы со Стефани хорошо смотрелись.

— Она меня отшила, — с лёгкостью ответил Стив, который, нет, кто вообще отшивает Капитана Америку? — Я для неё оказался слишком скучным.

— Скучным? — подавился воздухом Клинт.

— Кто-то назвал тебя скучным, — медленно произнесла Наташа, будто что-то пыталась осознать. — Поэтому ты решил встречаться с Зимним Солдатом?

— Знаю, звучит дико, но… — он запустил пальцы в волосы и шумно выдохнул всем телом. — У тебя бывало, что посмотришь кому-то в глаза и просто… знаешь?

— Нет.

Стив посмотрел на неё, а затем, прочистив горло, сказал:

— Да, точно.

— Такое высказывание обычно применимо к людям, которые не являются международными убийцами, — сказала Наташа, тыча себя в грудь, а после указывая большими пальцами на него. — А тут вдруг выясняется, что оно применимо ещё и к Зимнему Солдату.

— Постой, притормози, — влез Клинт, немного размахивая руками. — Может, у меня слуховой аппарат барахлит, но… но ты только что сказал, что тебя отшили потому, что ты скучный? Ты Капитан Америка! Ты… ауч, Наташа, какого лешего?

— Во-первых, никогда больше не произноси «какого лешего» в моём присутствии, — угрожающе ответила Наташа. — Во-вторых…

— Я не Капитан Америка, — сказал Стив, отбирая у Клинта бинокль, чтобы скрыть грандиозно задумчивое лицо.

Клинт с сомнением окинул взглядом Стивову форму, а Стив, должно быть, наблюдал за ним краем глаза, потому что он снова опустил бинокль и волком посмотрел на Клинта.

— Я не всё время Капитан Америка. Люди находят скучным Стива Роджерса.

— Ох, Кэп, нет, — рефлекторно отозвался Клинт. Он не до конца был уверен, как там Стив разделяет эти две личности, но подозревал, что необходимость непрестанно быть Капитаном Америкой весьма изматывает.

— Ты можешь заполучить гораздо большее, — продолжила настаивать Наташа, пытаясь обратно отобрать у Стива бинокль. Он не шелохнулся. — Буквально кого угодно. Медсестру, которая жила дальше по коридору. Она милая, и я поспорить готова, что она не откажет, если ты пригласишь её на свидание, — она издала разочарованный звук, бросая попытки разжать пальцы Стива, стискивающие бинокль, и опустила руки. — Стив, ты понятия не имеешь, что он сделал... или что сделает. Ты прослушал часть, где я говорила, что он был не на стороне хороших? Потому что он и правда был. Годами.

— Как и ты, — сказал Стив с простодушной жестокостью груши для сноса зданий. — Как и я, если уж на то пошло. По-моему, похоже на то, что он выбрался и теперь пытается компенсировать своё прошлое.

Наташа потеряла дар речи от безмолвной ярости, что хорошим знаком никогда не было. Клинт её не винил. Капитан умел брать невероятно сложную ситуацию и слишком уж её упрощать.

— Так что… ты западаешь на всех, кому нравится колотить нацистов? — спросил Клинт, и голос у него стал выше от паники, начавшейся отчасти оттого, что Наташу от взрыва отделяли две секунды, а отчасти оттого, что Стив, чёрт его дери, совсем спятил. — Тебе мужчины вообще нравятся, или дело только в теме с избиванием нацис… ауч, Наташа. У меня нет проблем с этим, просто интересуюсь, кинк у него такой… ауч!

— Избивание нацистов — основной критерий, — без энтузиазма ответил Стив.

Клинт сдавленно выдохнул, когда часть его детства скончалась от внезапной и жестокой смерти.

Наташа скрестила руки.

— Прекрасно. Как хочешь. Принимай отвратительные жизненные решения. Не приходи ко мне плакаться, когда эти решения аукнутся огнестрельным в заднице.

Прямо перед ними дом, где банда одетых в спортивные костюмы евразийцев неопределённого происхождения наслаждалась ночной попойкой, неожиданно взлетел на воздух, сменившись огненным шаром — огромным и великолепным. Клинт не мог не признать: смертоносная машина разрушений он или нет, стиль у этого парня имеется.

* * *

Особым опытом ухаживаний Стив похвастать не мог, но у него был впечатляющий опыт наблюдений за тем, как за женщинами ухаживал Баки. Хоть у них и не было никогда возможности разбрасываться деньгами, Баки всегда удавалось наскрести мелочи, чтобы порадовать спутниц маленькими подарками: освежающей бутылочкой пепси в жару или дешёвым букетом белых маргариток.

(Порой, когда Стив совсем погрязал в ненависти к себе, он вспоминал о маленьких подарках, которые Баки приносил ему: мятные леденцы из лавки за углом, новые карандаши, лекарство от кашля или свежий хлеб.)

И опять же, он не очень-то понимал, как применение романтических приёмов Баки сработает на международном убийце. Что-то ему подсказывало, что если он заявится к Солдату с букетом маргариток, то те окажутся куда-нибудь всунутыми больно и глубоко неприятно.

— ПЯТНИЦА, можешь сообщить мне что-нибудь о недавних перемещениях кодового имени «Зимний Солдат»? — спросил Стив, развалившись на диване и сунув руки под голову. Он задавался вопросом: что в нём заставляет его вестись на людей, с которыми у него нет ни малейшего шанса? Сперва Баки, затем Пегги (хотя, сложись обстоятельства иначе, у него, может, и получилось бы устроить с ней свою жизнь, но, серьёзно, их отношения были обречены с самого начала), а теперь Зимний Солдат.

— Три с половиной дня назад Зимний Солдат разместил в даркнете рекламный баннер со своими услугами, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА. — Он участвовал в торгах, после чего его нанял джентльмен по имени Михаил Михайлов, у которого некоторые проблемы с русской мафией.

— Можешь дать мне его точные координаты?

— Как ни странно, могу, — довольно ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Чёрная Вдова запрашивала мою помощь в слежке за русской мафией несколько недель назад. Если он не повредил мои жучки… а вот и он.

Стив ухмыльнулся в потолок. Он не сразу привык к искусственному интеллекту — он всегда легко приспосабливался, но жизнь внутри полуразумного существа размывает даже современное определение «нормального», — но ПЯТНИЦА ему нравилась. Она напоминала ему о матери — прагматичной, саркастичной и полной упрямой решимости. У него даже были подозрения, что та может быть милой, но функция эта доступна только Пеппер и временами Тони.

— Что бы ты подарила международному убийце? — спросил Стив.

— Учитывая, что я ИскИн, я ничего не могу ему подарить, — без особого воодушевления ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Но если бы могла.

— У меня нет опыта в преподношении подарков, и потому я не могу дать компетентный совет, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА. Такой саркастичной она звучала всегда. Стив был почти уверен, что её такой создали намеренно. — Хотите, чтобы я воспользовалась для вас гуглом?

— Я умею пользоваться гуглом, — раздражённо произнёс Стив. — Не думаю, что поисковой запрос «подарки международным убийцам» увенчается успехом.

— Что ж, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА с терпением, присущим многострадальной матери, — убийцам нравится оружие. Почему бы вам не подарить ему пистолет?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Я отправила координаты Зимнего Солдата вам на телефон, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА. — Настоятельно рекомендую ими не пользоваться.

* * *

**Вдова: Что бы ты ни удумал, остановись**   
**Вдова: Повторяю — остановись  
Вдова: Зимний Солдат не хочет быть твоим парнем**

**Кэп: Так говорят одни слабаки**

* * *

Нью-йоркский час пик являл собой бурлящую массу пешеходов вкупе с машинами. Единственным, от чего Стива по-прежнему бросало в дрожь, оставалось возросшее в разы число людей на этой планете. Когда он был ребёнком, Нью-Йорк уже стал переполнен, численность его населения росла ежедневно благодаря иммигрантам и приезжим из деревень, надеющимся найти работу, но сияющий новый век в голове у него не укладывался. Временами на тротуарах образовывались такие толпы, что Стиву требовалось на десять минут больше, чтобы просто дойти из кофейни домой.

К настоящему моменту утренняя пробка уже успела рассосаться, а обеденный час пик ещё не начался. Засунув руки в карманы, он шагал к координатам, отправленным ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Он совсем не торопился, потому что до сих пор понятия не имел, что принести Солдату. Он не мог до конца убедить самого себя, что «новый пистолет» — приемлемый подарок, но от темы всё же далеко не уходил. Может, бронежилет? Новый, пуленепробиваемый?

— Капитан Роджерс! — окликнул его Мурад из фургончика с едой, ухмыляясь так широко, что виднелись задние коренные зубы. Во время атаки на Нью-Йорк Стив спас того из-под подбитой громадины пришельцев, а Мурад в качестве благодарности обеспечивал его пожизненным запасом бесплатных фалафелей.

— Привет, Мурад.

— Как обычно? — спросил Мурад, уже вываливая огромную гору риса в пластиковый контейнер.

— Мурад, что бы ты подарил международному убийце? — спросил Стив. Он уже начал чувствовать себя тем медведем из детских книжек, который ходил по лесу и спрашивал всех, не видел ли кто его шапку.

Стоило отдать Мураду должное: он и бровью не повёл.

— Номер один из меню с картошкой фри.

Всё-таки Стив усмехнулся: не такая уж и плохая идея. Как там в поговорке? «Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок». По отношению к нему это было вполне верно — может, получится применить ту же логику к Зимнему Солдату. Если тот не робот вроде Вижена (Наташа, в общем-то, говорила что-то про то, что он жив больше пятидесяти лет, так что мысль имеет право на существование), с подарком вроде нью-йоркской уличной еды не сравнится ничто.

— Тогда мне номер один с картошкой, — ответил Стив.

— Прекрасный выбор, — Мурад мастерски переключился на второй контейнер. — Наконец подбиваешь клинья к Чёрной Вдове, а? Рад за тебя. Лично меня она пугает до чёртиков, но за тебя я рад.

Стив не стал его поправлять. Он пребывал в более-менее твёрдой уверенности: если рассказать Мураду, в ком он заинтересован на самом деле, тот присоединится к кампании Наташи с Клинтом «Образумь Стива». Такого уж точно лучше не допускать. Даже Баки не смог бы его образумить.

— Спасибо, Мурад, — сказал Стив, забирая два бумажных пакета.

Мурад весело ему отсалютовал.

— Дай знать, как прошло, босс!

Даже с координатами найти Зимнего Солдата — та ещё задача. Он, к сожалению, не стоял посреди улицы и не ждал Стива с распростёртыми объятиями. Не оказалось его и в доме, который значился в координатах. Обнаружился он — что вовсе не удивительно — на крыше. Тихо настолько, насколько позволяли два пакета с фалафелями, зажатые меж зубов, Стив вскарабкался по дереву рядом с домом. Набравшись храбрости, он спрыгнул на крышу прямо за спиной Зимнего Солдата.

Солдат мигом обернулся. Что-то холодное и твёрдое прижалось к Стивовой грудине. Стив поднял руки. Слишком хорошо ему знакомо это ощущение, чтобы понять: Солдат прижал к его груди пистолет.

Стив увидел глаза Солдата во второй раз. Вблизи те оказались раз в пятьдесят более опустошёнными. Глаза Солдата того оттенка серого, что заставил слёзы подступить к Стивову горлу. Они были не совсем теми — слишком светлые, с чересчур большим количеством морщинок, засевших в уголках, и совсем лишённые жизни и смеха, — но были до боли, сокрушительно похожи.

Он задался вопросом: можно ли влюбиться в пару глаз?

— Прости, прости. Я не планировал заставать тебя врасплох, — сказал Стив, сморщившись и неловко улыбнувшись. Он легонько потряс промасленным пакетом в левой руке. Глаза Солдата всего на мгновение метнулись к нему. — Я принёс фалафели.

Хоть не дрогнул ни один мускул Солдата, нечто во всей его позе настойчиво пыталось выяснить, не выжил ли Стив из грёбаного ума. Наверняка выжил, если уж быть честным с самим собой.

— То есть, — выпалил Стив. — Ты, должно быть, голоден, да? Не представляю, каково тут сидеть часами без перерыва на еду. С другой стороны, мне нужно подкрепляться часто и с большим избытком. Мне сказали, что метаболизм у меня как у гепарда. Раньше мне не требовалось столько еды, но… — глаза Солдата совсем чуть-чуть сузились. — Да, верно, тебе незачем знать всю историю моей жизни, извини.

Решив, вероятно, что Стив слишком туп, чтобы представлять угрозу (что, в общем-то, правда), Солдат молниеносно убрал пистолет в кобуру, а затем выхватил оба пакета из рук Стива.

— Не отравлено, — ляпнул Стив и тут же мысленно себе врезал, когда прожигающий взгляд Солдата вместо подозрительного стал несущим смерть всему живому. — Нет, правда! Я бы не стал делать что-то подобное. Ты… эм, хочешь, я немного попробую, чтобы убедить? Только, если думаешь выбросить их из-за моего идиотского длинного языка, пожалуйста, не надо: жалко.

Стив прикусил свой идиотский длинный язык, а после запрокинул голову, обратив взор к небу. Ему захотелось призвать Тора и попросить зарядить молнией в свою дурную голову. Может, хоть это заставит Стива захлопнуть рот.

Послышался шорох бумаги. Солдат открыл пакет и принялся рассматривать содержимое.

— Это вкусно, — подбадривающе сказал Стив.

Солдат на него уставился.

Стив расплылся в улыбке.

Кто знает, сколько бы они так простояли, пока Солдат обдумывал варианты убийства Стива, а Стив светился, обнажив зубы, если бы Стив вдруг не осознал, почему Солдат на него уставился.

— О! О, точно. Ты не станешь снимать передо мной маску, чтобы поесть, — Стив кашлянул в кулак, а по загривку его пробежался жар. Боже, он не краснел с тринадцати. Где-то в загробной жизни Баки съёжился от отчаяния и стыда за него. — Конечно. Что ж, надеюсь, тебе понравится!

На этом, придурковато махнув рукой, Стив развернулся для стратегического отступления с края крыши.

* * *

Бумага сморщилась под металлическими пальцами. В пакете — лук, чеснок, подливка, соль. Зимний Солдат смотрел вслед уходящему светловолосому мужчине.

Крепкие плечи. Широкая улыбка. Руки, слишком большие для его тела… нет. Это неверно. Глаза, добродушные и голубые. Глаза, не изменившиеся, когда…

Солдат вернулся на наблюдательный пост. Его позиция оказалась скомпрометирована. Вместо того чтобы поступить по-умному и найти новую точку наблюдения, он опустил маску. Взял фалафель металлическими пальцами и запихнул целиком в рот. Странный парнишка, но он был прав: еда оказалась чертовски вкусной.


	2. Chapter 2

Слава богу, в пятницу напал Доктор Дум, несколько дней не давая Капитану Америке сидеть без дела. Вот что было нужно этому здоровяку — какой-то новый плохиш, отвлекающий его от небольшого помешательства на Зимнем Солдате.

— Наверняка он уже о нём забыл, — оптимистично сказал Клинт. Он потёр нос. Тот ему _в_ очередной раз сломали головорезы из банды одетых в спортивные костюмы евразийцев неопределённого происхождения, подкараулив в переулке.

Наташа взяла жирный пакет с китайской едой в другую руку, вынимая телефон из заднего кармана. Она поднесла его к цифровой клавиатуре рядом со Стивовой дверью.

— Ты явно не знаешь Стива так, как его знаю я.

— Ты взламываешь дверь Стива? — возмущённо спросил Клинт.

— Да, — ответила она. Дверь распахнулась.

— Ладно, — Клинт последовал за ней в комнату Стива. — Я хотел сказать, что он этого парня видел всего дважды в течение минут, наверное, двух. Я бы не удивился, если б он… — он застыл, а слова застряли у него в горле.

Стив сидел за кухонным столом, на котором были разбросаны небрежные связки распечатанных статей из блогов, а слева стоял открытый ноутбук. Несколько книг с аляповатыми изображениями полуголых мужчин и пышногрудых женщин на обложках были уложены в две небольшие стопки. Книги справа — кропотливо снабжённые красочными закладками. Слева же — без каких-либо пометок. В книге, раскрытой перед собой, Стив выделял что-то розовым маркером.

— Боже мой, — произнёс Клинт. — Что ты вытворяешь?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Стив быстро захлопнул книгу, закрывая её обложку рукой. Будто не был и без того окружён горами изобличающих улик.

— Клинт, — сказал он с расширившимися от смущённого изумления глазами. — Наташа. Это не то, чем кажется.

— Кажется, что ты обчистил всю секцию любовных романов в книжном, — сказала Наташа, положив пакет китайской еды на кухонную тумбу.

— Не всю_,_ — возразил Стив.

Опустившись на стул напротив него, Клинт схватил книгу из груды, которую Стив ещё не проработал. Он вскинул брови.

— «Симулируя»_?_

Стив раскрыл книгу, над которой корпел, и приклеил закладку к абзацу, следующему за выделенным маркером.

— Думаю, она о фальшивых отношениях, — сказал он. — Эта тема, похоже, затрагивается во многих из них.

Клинт ухмыльнулся. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в ней вовсе не о фальшивых отношениях. Серьёзно, как Стив умудрялся продираться сквозь дебри этих книг и ничего не порвать от смущения…

— Либо же о фальшивых оргазмах, — продолжил Стив, пробиваясь сквозь самодовольное увеселение Клинта точно Халк — сквозь стену. Он даже головы не поднял, хоть Клинт и пребывал в твёрдой уверенности: тот явно в курсе, что только что заработал в свою пользу очко. — Образное выражение, — он махнул рукой на блокнот на пружине, где, оказывается, записывал эвфемизмы из любовных романов.

Пока Клинт пытался собрать осколки своего душевного равновесия, Наташа рухнула в кресло рядом. Она протянула ему коробку с ло-мейном и пару палочек.

— Ты ещё и записываешь, как часто используются слова «влажный» и «ствол»? — спросила она, выудив из другой коробки пару пельменей, прежде чем передать Стиву и её.

— И «бархатистый», — ответил Стив, отказываясь краснеть, в то время как сам Клинт весь съёжился при слове «влажный». — Мой личный фаворит — «пульсирующая мужественность».

— Стив, что ты делаешь? — многострадально спросила Наташа.

— Изучаю.

Наташа скептично вскинула бровь.

— Я тактический гений, — наигранно сказал Стив. — Мне нравится планировать.

— Это планирование_?_ — немного истерично воскликнул Клинт.

— Это исследование, — возразил Стив. — Об ухаживаниях написано много современной литературы. Очень полезной, — брови его чуть сдвинулись к переносице. — Но всё же я не уверен, что смогу перенять уровень нахальства, который демонстрируют персонажи.

— О, уверяю тебя, ты справишься, — сказала Наташа, у которой было полно времени, чтобы узнать настоящего Стива Роджерса. — Тебя, может, пырнут за это ножом, но ты справишься.

Стив ей улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, а затем стащил её коробку с жареным рисом. Что посчиталось бы объявлением войны, вытвори такое Клинт, но Наташа в ответ лишь выхватила коробку ло-мейна у Клинта. Клинт уныло глазел на свои опустевшие руки, пока Наташа, сжалившись, не вручила ему суп с дамплингами.

— Итак, проведя все эти «исследования», — сказал Клинт, палочками показав кавычки, — что у тебя за блестящий план?

Стив чуть отчаянно окинул взглядом стол, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Клинта.

— Я подумывал подарить ему пистолет.

Наташа фыркнула.

— Уже существующих в его распоряжении вариантов твоего жестокого убийства тебе мало? Что это за книги? Я отказываюсь верить, что такая гениальная мысль пришла к тебе из «Симулируя».

— Это предложила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Это самый логичный вариант, — вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА, прозвучав одновременно чопорно и обиженно.

Клинт потёр нос и тут же одёрнул руку, потому что — ауч.

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Как единственный в этой комнате с настоящим романтическим опытом…

— Ты разведён, — перебила Наташа.

Когда Клинт злобно глянул на неё, она лишь невпечатлённо посмотрела в ответ. Он разумно решил проигнорировать её вмешательство и продолжить:

— …послушай моего совета и подари ему то, чем он не сможет тебя убить, что-то вроде шоколада, — выражение лица Наташи сменилось. Точнее, лицо Наташи не изменилось нисколько, но Клинт был отлично знаком с этой разновидностью тихой надменности. — О-ох, — сказал он, украдкой глянув на неё. — Он и правда может убить шоколадом. Чем он не может убить? — Наташа пожала плечами, что было… ого. — Ты уверен, что хочешь встречаться с этим парнем, Кэп?

— Ага, — ответил Стив, отправляя весь остаток жареного риса прямиком в рот.

Наташа придвинулась ближе, кладя руку на стол.

— Что будешь делать, если он согласится пойти с тобой на свидание? Ты не можешь взять и отвести его в кино, — сказала она, и воображение Клинта тут же захватила картина того, как Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, оба в полной боевой экипировке, сидят рядышком в кинотеатре, а Капитан протягивает Солдату попкорн, — или на ужин, — и изображение в голове у Клинта сменилось: они вдвоём сидят друг напротив друга в шикарном ресторане, а Солдат стоически глазеет на свой стейк с картошкой, будто силой воли способен отправить еду сразу в желудок.

Это оказалось слишком. Он засмеялся.

Стив, даже не оторвав взгляда от пылко уплетаемых дамплингов, бросил Клинту в грудь «Симулируя».

— Разберусь потом, — ответил Стив с упрямой убеждённостью человека, не имеющего ни малейшего представления о том, во что себя втягивает. — Прямо сейчас мне нужно хотя бы выяснить, как на самом деле заставить его пойти со мной на свидание.

— Предложи ему своё пульсирующее мужество, — пробормотал Клинт и тут же заскулил, когда Стив пнул его в голень.

* * *

Солдат поправил винтовку. Для лучшего рассмотрения он навёл прицел на блондина, мягко терроризирующего продавца местного магазина.

Казимеж Казимирчак. Прозвище — Кази. Ещё прозвище — Клоун. Бегает по округе, вымазав лицо белой краской и под одним глазом нарисовав слезу. Подрывник, нанятый русской мафией, чтобы зачистить квартиру в Бед-Стай. Виновен в восемнадцати смертях, включая жену и маленькую дочь Михайлова.

Гидра.

Солдат протяжно выпустил воздух. Прижал палец к курку.

Рука опустилась на плечо Солдата.

— Так-так-так, неужто это мой старый друг, Зимний Солдат. Чем занимаешься, а?

Солдат опустил взгляд на ладонь. Та была заключена в мощный металлический экзоскелет, гудящий от энергии и крепко удерживающий руку Солдата на месте.

Солдат дёрнулся назад. Металл заскрежетал по металлу. Он крутанулся вокруг и выхватил пистолет из набедренной кобуры — всё одним плавным движением.

Кроссбоунс усмехнулся. На нём не было маски. От улыбки сморщилось и скривилось то, что осталось от щеки.

Солдат окинул взглядом половину его лица.

— Оу, — произнёс он.

Покрытое рубцами лицо Кроссбоунса сжалось в ухмылку. Он протянул руку в усиленной перчатке и схватился за куртку Солдата.

— Ты сделал со мной это, — прорычал он.

Это точно. Он уронил здание Кроссбоунсу на голову. Уронил бы ещё два без раздумий.

Только он собрался было разрядить всю обойму в здоровую часть лица Кроссбоунса, как что-то врезалось тому в затылок, и он, застигнутый врасплох, выпустил куртку Солдата. Солдат по-змеиному быстро обхватил левой рукой Кроссбоунса за шею и приставил к его виску пистолет.

Опустив голову, Солдат увидел, что ударило Кроссбоунса. Маленькие кремово-коричневые квадратики рассыпались у их ног. Солдат надавил на один из них носком ботинка.

Это был шоколад.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил светловолосый парень с фалафелями, подбегая к Солдату.

Кроссбоунс что-то буркнул. Не отрывая глаз от новоприбывшего, Солдат немного усилил хватку на кроссбоуновской шее. Предупреждая.

Покончить одновременно с Кроссбоунсом и мужчиной было несколько способов — на случай, если тот попытается его освободить. Но светловолосый лишь глядел на него с осмотрительно нейтральным выражением, и в добродушных голубых глазах не было и тени осуждения.

— Он из Гидры, верно?

Рука Солдата непроизвольно сжалась. Кроссбоунс попытался сипло вдохнуть. Солдат сильнее вдавил дуло пистолета в его висок, но на курок не нажимал.

— Если хочешь, — спокойно начал светловолосый, — я знаю пару людей. Могу гарантировать, что он больше никогда не увидит солнечный свет, — он пожал одним плечом. — Выбор за тобой.

Солдат посмотрел на Кроссбоунса. Кроссбоунс мрачно и ненавидяще пялился на светловолосого. Закончить всё сейчас было бы проще простого: чистый выстрел в висок или промеж глаз. Сработает наверняка. Солдат метнул взгляд на светловолосого, но в голубых глазах никакой подсказки не было.

Разжав пальцы, Солдат выпустил Кроссбоунса. Тот грузно упал и перевернулся на спину, но прежде чем он успел подняться, светловолосый прижал к его лицу ботинок.

— Я бы на твоём месте не стал, — довольно произнёс светловолосый.

Солдат опустился на пятки, молча наблюдая за их взаимодействием. Кроссбоунс тут же успокоился под ногой мужчины, даже не пытаясь бороться. В этом светловолосом было нечто большее, чем изначально предположил Солдат. Угроза? Если так, то к чему фалафели?

— Прости за шоколад, — сказал мужчина, чуть нахмурившись от разочарования. Вдруг он оживился. — Но вот.

Будто из ниоткуда он достал что-то маленькое и прямоугольное. Солдат инстинктивно вскинул пистолет.

Выражение лица мужчины чуть помрачнело.

— Это, эм, это шоколад. Хотел узнать, почему с ним все так носятся… то есть держи.

Он протянул ему плитку шоколада, потирая загривок, точно сейчас снова тридцатые, а этот недоумок умудрился разочаровать очередную даму, свидание с которой потрудился обеспечить ему Солдат…

Солдат шарахнулся, распахнув глаза. А после выхватил плитку шоколада из рук светловолосого, развернулся и пустился прочь.

* * *

Солдат, скрестив ноги, сидел на пожарной лестнице своей квартиры в паре старых штанов и футболке, собрав волосы в низкий хвост. Вместо того чтобы развернуть обёртку, Солдат разломил шоколад металлической рукой напополам. Он оторвал маленький квадратик и забросил в рот, а затем, прикрыв глаза, позволил на мгновение сладко-молочному шоколаду таять на языке. И затем прокусил его. Из него вытекла карамель.

«Мой любимый», — подумал он, а потом решительно перестал думать вовсе.

Он глядел на улицу внизу расфокусированным взглядом. Вскоре дневная трескотня города стихла, когда люди добрались до дома. Тёплые жёлтые огни замерцали в окнах рядом. Время от времени в поле его зрения мелькала фигура — лёгкая цель.

Солдат поднялся на ноги. Ему нужно больше разведданных.

* * *

Наташа скорее умерла бы, чем признала вслух, что Зимний Солдат до смерти её пугает. Прежде чем стать наёмником, он был бездумной и безжалостной машиной смерти, удержать от выполнения задачи которую не могло ничто — он был «чем», а не «кем».

Затем он выбрался, и пробудившиеся руины оказались человеком. И пусть он в настоящее время и выглядел менее склонным к выстрелу сквозь её тело, всё равно достигшему цели, взгляд у него по-прежнему оставался неподвижным и подходящим скорее рептилии на охоте, нежели функционирующему человеку.

Поэтому, когда он без приглашения объявился у её окна посреди ночи, она сделала именно то, что сделал бы на её месте любой здравомыслящий человек: выстрелила.

Быстрее, чем удалось проследить глазу, он вскинул левую руку, и пули, не причинив никакого вреда, отскочили от металла, со свистом разлетаясь в произвольных направлениях. Раз уж вероятность умереть от руки Зимнего Солдата была несколько меньше, чем от случайно срикошетившей пули, Наташа убрала пистолет в кобуру. Свой же пистолет Зимний Солдат опустил на подоконник. Господи, она даже не заметила, что он был направлен на неё.

— Ты пришёл за информацией об Иване Банионисе? — спросила Наташа, положив руки на колени и не потрудившись встать из постели.

Взгляд уставившегося на неё Зимнего Солдата был пуст.

— Нет? Так, значит, визит вежливости.

Солдат едва-едва склонил голову. Долгое мгновение Наташа наблюдала за тем, как он наблюдает за ней. В комнате было так тихо, что слышалось гудение холодильника по другую сторону стены. Ей стало интересно, мелькали ли в его голове мысли или же он был как она тогда — все движения машинальные, точно у робота-убийцы.

Проблема возвращения в общество заключалась в том, что Наташа больше не была уверена, что сможет переглядеть Солдата. Десять лет назад — определённо. Может, и пять лет назад тоже. Это было одним из подводных камней приобщения к цивилизации.

— Ну?

— Зачем твой светловолосый друг меня подкармливает, — ровно произнёс он.

Уголки Наташиных губ дёрнулись от улыбки. По маске и безжизненности во взгляде было невозможно понять, что он чувствует, но Наташа смогла уловить в голосе раздражение.

— Если хочешь, чтобы он перестал, просто скажи, и больше никогда его не увидишь.

Солдат её рассматривал. В его выражении не было видимых изменений. Затем он сказал:

— Я просто хочу понять.

«Не ты один, приятель», — подумала Наташа. Вслух же она ответила:

— Тогда придётся спросить у него.

А вот и оно. Брови чуть свелись к переносице от замешательства. Наташина ухмылка расплылась в нечто поострее.

— Солдат, — его взгляд встретился с её. — Если ты его ранишь, я усыплю землю твоим пеплом.

Солдат и глазом не моргнул. Затем заговорил:

— Тебе стоит заняться Казимирчаком, — развернувшись, он ухватился за раму. А потом оглянулся и через плечо добавил: — Пепел — эффективное удобрение, — и исчез за окном.

— Но не человеческий! — прокричала вслед ему Наташа и, вздохнув, откинулась спиной на кровать, пока соседи на неё не пожаловались. Снова.

Какое-то время она безучастно глазела на потолок. Господи Иисусе. Она и впрямь только что устроила родительский разговор Зимнему Солдату?

* * *

**Вдова: Прошлой ночью меня навестил твой парень  
Вдова: Я в него стреляла, но с ним всё в порядке**

Стив, глядя в телефон, нахмурился и тут же напечатал ответ. Ветер вокруг его ног закружил мусор в маленьком урагане, прежде чем снова оттанцевать подальше.

**Кэп: Прекрати в него стрелять**

**Вдова: Только если он прекратит вламываться в мою квартиру**

**Кэп: Зачем он вломился в твою квартиру?**

Не получив незамедлительного ответа, Стив ей позвонил, но та, разумеется, не ответила. Со вздохом он заблокировал телефон и убрал обратно в карман. Вполне возможно, что Солдат пришёл к Наташе, чтобы собрать побольше информации. Он надеялся, что та наговорила о нём только хорошее.

По утрам вроде этого — свежим и с прохладным ветерком — Баки обычно укутывал их обоих потеплее и тащил Стива гулять по городу. Ему нравилось, как девчонки выглядели в длинных пальто с опушкой, как их юбки вихрились вокруг лодыжек. Стиву же нравилось, как от морозного воздуха розовеют щёки Баки, а глаза светятся от счастья.

Две женщины, спешно обогнавшие Стива, хоть и были одеты в гигантские пуховики, натянутые на уши вязаные шапки и закрывающие нижнюю часть лица шарфы, всё равно ёжились от ветра.

Что ж. Может, было холоднее, чем он осознавал. Порой из-за этого большого тела сложно было понять. Теперь его температура регулировалась сама.

Для субботы в Вашингтон-сквер-парке было довольно тихо; даже мужчина, обычно играющий на фортепиано рядом с Триумфальной аркой, решил, видимо, в этот день остаться дома. Стив скользнул руками в карманы, размышляя о следующем шаге. Солдат принял подарки Стива, но Стив сомневался, что тот понял заключающийся в подарках посыл. Ему нужно было…

Что-то жёстко врезалось ему в спину, и врезалось достаточно сильно, чтобы он растянулся на тротуаре. Он приземлился на плечо и уже собирался вскочить на ноги, когда к нему подошёл Зимний Солдат. Стив замер. Отчего у Солдата было предостаточно времени, чтобы прижать ногу к его спине.

— У-уф, — произнёс Стив.

— Кажется, я обзавёлся преследователем-супергероем, — сказал Зимний Солдат, стоя на нём точно на декоративном коврике.

Зимний Солдат впервые заговорил при Стиве. Голос его был тих и скрипуч, и в Стивовых костях он отдавался рокотом электричества. Он даже не пытался скинуть Солдата со спины, хоть и считал это до ужаса неловким. Если одна из камер Тони была направлена на него, его можно было бы считать настоящим счастливчиком

— Я не преследую тебя, — сказал в тротуар Стив. О том, что было на земле, он старался не думать. Сыворотка позаботится обо всех инфекциях. Наверное.

— Принёс фалафели, — сказал Солдат, и Стив представил, как тот загибает пальцы, — спас от Кроссбоунса, хотя в спасении я, к слову, не нуждался. Шоколад. Если не преследуешь, то что же ты делаешь?

Теперь же Стив был рад, что лицом прижат к тошнотворному тротуару. Щёки заалели.

— Эм, — выдавил он.

Зимний Солдат чуть подпрыгнул, что было на удивление болезненным, оттого что Солдат оказался на удивление тяжёлым.

— Ну?

— Я вроде как… пытался, наверное, за тобой поухаживать? — сказал Стив, и голос под конец поднялся, отчего это вышло вопросом.

Солдат замер.

— Что?

— То есть… я не знаю, как люди сейчас это называют. Приударить за тобой? Пригласить на свидание?

— Ты меня даже не знаешь, дорогуша.

Стив не понимал, в том ли дело, что его ухо оказалось прижато к тротуару, но ему показалось, что в голосе Солдата слышалось что-то бруклинское. Он чуть вздрогнул. С холодом это не имело ничего общего.

— Разве не за этим ходят на свидания? Чтобы узнать другого человека получше?

Молчание затянулось.

Вес с его спины медленно исчез. Стив перевернулся и вскочил на ноги, но, когда он оказался в стоячем положении, Солдата уже и след простыл.

* * *

Стив стучал ручкой по губам, уставившись на список.

**Как приударить за Зимним Солдатом.**

_Шаг первый: вручить подарок_

  * Пистолет???
  * <s>Еда (фалафель)</s>
  * <s>Еда (шоколад)</s>

_Шаг второй: помочь в беде  
_

  * _<s>Арестовать Кроссбоунса</s>_

_Шаг третий: ???_

Стив нуждался в помощи.

Прежде непрошенными советами его заваливал Баки, обычно чем-то вроде: «Тебе просто нужно обзавестись уверенностью! Леди нравятся парни, которые знают, что делают». Ни черта хорошего из этого не вышло. В тридцатые Стив понятия не имел, что делает, — и в современном мире в нём точно так же компетентности было не больше, чем в картошке.

Стив подумал, как Баки подкатывал к женщинам на улице: спокойный как удав, с зажатой меж пальцами сигаретой и до умопомрачения сногсшибательной улыбкой на изготовку. Девушки опускали ресницы, очаровательно краснели и всегда, всегда улыбались в ответ.

Он попытался представить, как очаровательно краснеет и отводит взгляд Зимний Солдат, и весело фыркнул.

Он добавил подзаголовок: _Что бы сделал Баки?_

А затем стёр вопросительные знаки и дописал:

_Шаг третий: пофлиртовать._

* * *

— Мне нужна помощь с флиртом, — сказал Стив в телефон.

— О, о, порази его вот такой фразой: девчуля, ты свалилась с неба? Потому что ты прямо сверкаешь, — ответил Клинт. — Ну понял, как звезда? И ещё, знаешь, потому что ему нравится бродить по крышам.

Стив вешает трубку.

* * *

— Мне нужна помощь с флиртом, — сказал Стив в телефон.

— Нет, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

* * *

— Мне нужна помощь с флиртом, — сказал Стив в телефон.

— Если ещё раз позвонишь мне в час ночи со своей придуманной драмой, я тебя убью, — ответила Наташа и повесила трубку.

* * *

Сэм высунул руку из-под одеяла и потянулся за лежащим на прикроватной тумбе телефоном. А затем швырнул его в стену и улёгся на другой бок. Кто бы ни звонил ему в час грёбаной ночи, пусть попробует ещё разок в более приемлемое время.

Он зажмурился на следующие пять секунд, а после шумно выдохнул и перевернулся на спину, хлопнув руками по одеялу.

— Лучше бы это был конец света, чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он, свешивая ноги с кровати, и пошлёпал босиком по холодному дереву. Схватив телефон, приземлившийся у двери в спальню, он уставился на экран.

_1 пропущенный вызов  
3 новых сообщения_

Сэм вздохнул. Чудесно. Похоже, и правда конец света. Снова. Почему это всегда происходит в его выходной, а? Всё, чего он просил, — это один день, который можно провести бездельничая на диване и не сражаясь с роботами-нацистами.

Он открыл сообщения.

**Соколиный глаз: скажи ему, что пикап со звёздочкой идеален**

**Чёрная Вдова: теперь он твоя проблема**

**Кэп: как флиртовать**

— Господи помилуй, — пробормотал Сэм. Он отвязался от Стива, сказав «погугли, чёрт возьми», а затем опять бросил телефон на пол и заполз обратно в кровать.

* * *

Стив погуглил.


	3. Chapter 3

**Как флиртовать: Инструкция**

_1\. Много улыбайся и поддерживай зрительный контакт._

— Я запрещаю тебе рассказывать кому-либо, что ты застала меня за этим, — говорит в телефон Стив.

— Я не стала бы рассказывать кому-либо, что застала вас за репетицией пикап-фраз в зеркале вашей ванной, — возмущённо сказала ПЯТНИЦА. — Я бы показала им видео.

— Тони запрограммировал в тебя слишком много от своей личности, — пробормотал Стив. Он задавался вопросом о том, что о его жизни говорит тот факт, что спор с ИскИном больше не казался ему странным. — Где, говоришь, он был в последний раз?

— Зимнего Солдата видели покидающим «Русса и дочерей».

На углу Хьюстон и Орчард Стив остановился прямо посреди потока пешеходов. Чем заработал несколько недобрых взоров, парочку изумлённых взглядов, а один человек его сфотографировал. Игнорируя их всех, он осмотрел улицу на наличие знакомых серых глаз и взъерошенных каштановых волос.

Ничего.

— Уверена, что он здесь? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, не уверена. У меня всего лишь запись в реальном времени, переданная мне спутником АРГОС, на которой Зимний Солдат покидает кафе. И правда, есть вероятность, что технология военного назначения ошиблась.

— Тони запрограммировал тебя быть саркастичной, или ты эволюционировала?

ПЯТНИЦА не ответила, что, честно говоря, могло означать оба варианта.

Мимо прогромыхал синий Volkswagen примерно одного со Стивом возраста, оставив за собой густое облако чёрного дыма. Стив поморщил нос и проводил его взглядом, задаваясь вопросом о том, как тот умудрился успешно пройти проверку выхлопа, а затем — Солдат уже был там. Стоял через дорогу с раскачивающимся на сгибе локтя пакетом и чёрным шарфом, обёрнутым вокруг нижней половины лица вместо привычной чёрной маски. От вида его — одетого в обычную чёрную куртку с мехом на капюшоне, заткнутыми в высокие ботинки с распущенной шнуровкой штаны и с собранными в низкий пучок волосами, чтобы те не лезли в лицо, — Стивово сердце забавно ёкнуло.

«Веди себя естественно», — велел себе Стив. Одним из того, что особенно рекомендовалось в статье, было не показывать нервозность.

— Эй! — прокричал Стив, обеими руками маша Солдату.

Солдат страдальчески закрыл глаза, пока Стив перебегал дорогу, умело маневрируя между машинами. Имитируя Баки из тридцатых, выпившего пару бокалов и бывшего в своей лучшей форме, Стив вальяжно подошёл к Солдату. Походка ему самому казалась непривычной, да и выглядела, наверное, нелепо, но Солдат не врезал ему и не сбежал. Стив посчитал это достижением.

— Привет.

Стив сунул руки в карманы, наклонившись к Солдату так, чтобы — он очень надеялся — это выглядело «открыто» и «приглашающе», но не «легкодоступно». Натянув предельно очаровательную улыбку, он принялся вглядываться в душераздирающе серые глаза Солдата.

Солдат тут же отодвинулся, устрашающе нахмурившись.

— Что ты делаешь? — голос его был слегка приглушён из-за толстого шарфа, который вобрал в себя часть угрозы.

— Веду себя обольстительно, — серьёзно ответил Стив. Солдат одарил его обжигающим взглядом, и тогда он с надеждой добавил: — Работает?

Солдат издал сдавленный звук — почти смех. Глаза его чуть расширились от такой непроизвольной реакции.

— Нет, — произнёс он спустя мгновение. — Я не обольщён.

Стив сжал губы, но взор не потупил. Изученная Стивом статья по флирту ясно дала понять: глубокие взгляды другому человеку в глаза считаются романтичными.

К несчастью, статья не учла, как на прямой зрительный контакт отреагирует международный наёмник с тёмным прошлым. Солдат секунд пять мирился с глупо на него уставившимся Стивом, прежде чем присесть и выбить землю у того из-под ног четким взмахом ноги.

Стив распластался на спине, раскинув руки в стороны. За неясными очертаниями высоток небо было сплошь скрыто серыми грозовыми тучами. Ему оставалось лишь мечтать, что дождь смоет все его плохие решения.

Лицо Солдата появилось в поле зрения.

— Я глубоко смотрел в твои глаза, — объяснил Стив, чуть склонив голову, чтобы глубоко и неугрожающе смотреть уже на левую щеку Солдата. — Я не пытался бросить тебе вызов.

Солдат, явно невпечатлённый, фыркнул. Он развернулся, но после остановился.

— В следующий раз, — сказал он через плечо, — придерживайся плана с фалафелями.

А затем он ушёл.

Стив повернулся обратно к небу, глядя на шустро снующие облака над головой, и усмехнулся.

_2\. Ненароком касайся его._

— Привет, Мурад.

Мурад слегка подпрыгнул, выронив телефон. Вытанцевав нечто сложное, чтобы не дать тому упасть на пешеходную дорожку, он его всё же поймал и торжествующе поднял руку с ним вверх. На экране светились большие буквы: «Игра окончена».

— Ох, я почти побил свой рекорд, — горестно сказал Мурад.

— Прости, — улыбнулся ему Стив, протягивая испускающий пар стаканчик кофе из ближайшей кофейни. Улица была чуть ли не безжизненной: все прятались от холода в помещениях. Узнать Мурада под толстым слоем шарфов, курток и нескольких вязаных шапок едва представлялось возможным, но он всё равно не бросил свой фургончик. Его стойкость Стива восхищала.

— Капитан Роджерс! Ты слишком добр, — Мурад на ощупь вернул телефон в карман — немного неуклюже из-за толстых лыжных перчаток — и открыл пластиковый контейнер. — Приятно увидеть тут ещё чьё-то лицо… хотя что это на тебе? — растерянно спросил он, и поднявшиеся от вида Стивовых джинсов с худи брови скрылись под шапкой.

— Я не так уж легко мёрзну, — объяснил Стив, самокритично пожав плечами. Это и рядом не стояло с прежним положением дел, когда его тощее тело сокрушала нескончаемая дрожь, стоило температуре опуститься ниже плюс пятнадцати.

— Суперсолдаты. Когда в следующий раз увидишь одного из ваших крутых учёных, прихвати мне этого вашего суперсока, ладно? — весело сказал Мурад и ссыпал большую порцию риса в контейнер. — Итак? Как продвигаются ухаживания за международным киллером? Уже завоевал её сердце?

— Присяжные ещё совещаются, но вердикт представляется мне многообещающим, — ответил Стив и ухмыльнулся. — А вообще, что ты предложил в прошлый раз? Номер один с картошкой?

Видимая часть лица Мурада просветлела, нос сморщился, а у глаз появились морщинки от ширины его улыбки.

— Что я говорил, а? Работает безотказно. Вот что тебе скажу: это за счёт заведения. Если не приблизит счастливый финал, то придётся тебе привести её сюда и я с ней поговорю, хорошо?

Оставив Мураду щедрые чаевые, Стив направился к зданию, где встретился с Солдатом впервые. Раз уж сейчас снаружи было около минус пятнадцати, шансы Стива обнаружить Солдата стремились к нулю — если, конечно, «зимняя» часть его имени не указывала на предпочтения в сезонах. Стив в этом сомневался. Но Солдат просил фалафели, а Стив не горел желанием предстать перед ним с пустыми руками. Его мама всегда учила быть готовым к неожиданностям.

Вот таким, как сейчас. Только Стив собрался перейти дорогу, как из-за угла появился Солдат и перекрыл ему путь.

— Ох! — вырвалось у Стива. Искал ли Солдат его намеренно? Мысль эта зажгла в его груди искру надежды.

Солдат выжидающе вскинул бровь, точно говоря: «Ну и? Что принёс мне сегодня?» Как и Стив, для такой погоды он был одет слишком легко: только отороченная мехом куртка, джинсы и шарф, скрывающий нижнюю часть лица. Шарф теперь был красный. Что по неведомой причине Стива очаровало окончательно.

— Я принёс ещё фалафелей, — сказал Стив, протягивая бумажный пакет.

В этот раз Солдат взял пакет без колебаний. Открыв его, он заглянул внутрь, будто хотел убедиться, что Стив не забыл картошку.

Это было идеальной возможностью, чтобы «разрушить барьер прикосновений». Подняв руку, Стив попытался компанейски положить её Солдату на плечо, но, должно быть, двигался чересчур быстро — Солдат глянул на него волком. Рука Стива продолжила движение вверх, и в итоге он лишь смущённо потёр собственную шею.

— Что ж, наслаждайся! — радостно сказал он, а затем развернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, поторопился прочь.

_3\. Сделай ему комплимент._

— Капитан.

Стив оторвал взгляд от «Дневника Бриджит Джонс», одного из любовных романов, взятых для грандиозного тактического плана. Он оставил попытки использовать это в качестве метода исследований, но начал испытывать чувство солидарности с некоторыми из персонажей. Ему знакомо ощущение того, что ты ни черта не контролируешь свою жизнь.

— Да, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Кажется, Солдат вас зовёт.

Нахмурившись, Стив закрыл книгу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он уже пять минут не сводит глаз с моего жучка.

Стив вскочил на ноги так быстро, что случайно ударился об угол кофейного стола.

— Что? Где он? Он всё ещё там?

ПЯТНИЦА вздохнула, и эта её новая функция была совершенно бессмысленной, если не считать того, что она заставляла собеседника прочувствовать всю трагичность момента. Пока Стив натягивал ботинок, скача на одной ноге, он мельком задался вопросом: сколь много из их взаимодействий ПЯТНИЦА докладывает Тони в Малибу? По меньшей мере столько, чтобы того на всю жизнь обеспечить идеями для шантажа.

— Он в бед-стайском баре под названием «Свелл Дайв».

Стив остановился, так и не надев ботинок. Проклятье. На метро добираться больше часа.

— Можно одолжить квинджет? — спросил Стив.

— Ни в коем случае, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

Как бы Стив ни упрашивал, ПЯТНИЦА оставалась непреклонной, и он взял байк вместо того, чтобы испытывать известное своей непредсказуемостью метро. И благодаря пробкам сэкономил ровно пять минут. Припарковавшись рядом с побитой машиной у «Свелл Дайв», Стив стряхнул собранный за поездку снег и ворвался в бар.

«Свелл Дайв» оказался маленьким и тёмным, с деревянными столами и таким же полом. Он был заполнен теми, кто был готов выдержать мороз ради алкоголя и тёплой еды, и каждый из них, развернувшись, уставился на Стива распахнутыми глазами и с первыми признаками паники.

— Это Капитан Америка?

— Матерь божья, на нас напали? В такую-то погоду?

Стиву, вероятно, не стоило так открыто расхаживать по округе.

— Простите, простите, — произнёс он, натянув лучшую из улыбок Капитана Америки. Он окинул взглядом бар, но Зимний Солдат не притаился ни за одним из столиков, как не было его за настольным футболом, выставленным в углу. Поэтому, помахав на прощание и ухмыльнувшись в духе «Поддержите свою страну», он развернулся и так же громко вышел наружу.

Солдата не обнаружилось ни перед баром, ни в одной из машин вдоль улицы, ни в укромных уголках за мусорными баками близлежащих подворотен. Признав своё поражение и засунув руки в карманы, Стив направился обратно к байку и пнул булыжник. Тот звякнул по нижнему кольцу пожарной лестницы, ведущей на крышу соседнего здания. Стив задумался. Как бы оскорбительно это ни звучало, Клинт был прав, сказав, что Солдату нравится красться по возвышенностям. Что ж, проверить стоило. Стив, подпрыгнув, уцепился за площадку второго этажа пожарной лестницы и подтянулся.

Зимнего Солдата на крыше не было, но он кое-что оставил Стиву у служебной двери. Вогнанный глубоко в кирпичную стену нож удерживал белый бумажный пакет. Стив потрогал ручку ножа. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Он присвистнул себе под нос, прикидывая, сколько силы нужно было приложить, чтобы вогнать нож в кирпичную стену. Такое случайное проявление силы было… на самом-то деле, довольно горячим. Стив сорвал пакет со стены и заглянул внутрь. Как оказалось, Зимний Солдат принёс ему такос. Стив закрыл пакет и осмотрел близлежащие крыши.

Обнаруженный на крыше здания через улицу Зимний Солдат склонил голову набок, словно кот, наблюдающий за реакцией на подарок.

Стивово сердце настойчиво колотилось о рёбра. Бумага в его руках сморщилась, пока они с Зимним Солдатом молчаливо смотрели друг на друга. Это был подарок. Зимний Солдат сделал ему подарок.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Стив.

Солдат едва заметным кивком дал знать, что услышал.

Стив сунул пакет под мышку, стараясь не помять еду, и приставил обе ладони ко рту.

— Я думаю, у тебя красивые глаза! — прокричал он.

Солдат ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— И волосы у тебя великолепные!

— Ешь свои грёбаные такос! — заорал в ответ Солдат и, издав раздосадованный звук, скрылся с другой стороны крыши.

_4\. Используй пикап-фразу (хорошую)._

Следующим утром Солдат получил сообщение от Михайлова, интересующегося, какого хрена Кази ещё жив. Цокнув, Солдат вернул телефон в задний карман. Он позволил себе отвлечься. Проявить безалаберность.

Но впервые на своей памяти Солдат ощутил… любопытство. Его тянуло к светловолосому и его неуклюжим попыткам привлечь его внимание. Ему хотелось продолжать играть в эту странную игру, а прошло крайне много времени с тех пор, когда ему чего-либо хотелось. Солдат не мог заставить себя прекратить ежедневные взаимодействия, даже если те начинали негативно сказываться на работе.

Но у него было дело, поэтому в этот день он не искал светловолосого, как и не пытался привлечь его внимание через один из жучков Старка, которыми был утыкан весь город.

Солдат устроился на крыше дома, стоящего напротив здания с квартирой Соколиного глаза, рассматривая его через бинокль. Соколиный глаз впечатляюще справлялся с задачей не дать русской мафии захватить его дом, но это оставалось лишь вопросом времени, пока Кази ничего не предпринял. Он либо убьёт Соколиного глаза, либо нет. Солдату до этого особо дела не было, за исключением того, что Соколиный глаз был идеальной приманкой.

Жильцы, решившие вдруг несмотря на холод устроить на крыше барбекю, передавали друг другу запотевшие бутылки пива и тарелки с уложенным горками мясом. Даже с такого расстояния до Солдата доносились периодические взрывы смеха. Для Кази это было идеальным моментом, чтобы устранить каждого арендатора, но Кази, разумеется, необходимо было сделать всё как можно более драматичным, чтобы всем с лихвой хватило времени на подготовку к атаке. Солдат отбросил бинокль и улёгся на левую руку, готовясь к длинной и скучной ночи.

Он даже не удивился, заметив большого светловолосого стоящим поблизости, но вне зоны досягаемости. Слегка удивило его, однако, глухо забившееся о грудную клетку сердце.

Светловолосый выудил стопку карточек из кармана, прочистил горло и заявил:

— Если бы я мог переделать алфавит, я бы поставил рядом «м» и «ы», чтобы «мы» были вместе.

Прозвучал очередной взрыв хохота с барбекю на соседней крыше. Солдат неверяще посмотрел на светловолосого, а затем рывком вытащил пистолет из набедренной кобуры и направил тому в лицо.

— Ха, эта не подходит, — произнёс мужчина, роясь в карточках. Остановился на ещё одной. — По шкале от одного до «Америка» насколько ты свободен завтра вечером?

Солдат снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Да ладно тебе! — воскликнул мужчина и ухмыльнулся. Он ухмыльнулся, будто это не его от пущенной в лоб пули отделяла одна отвратная пикап-фраза. — Дай мне поблажку, я понятия не имею, что делаю.

Это было весьма очевидно. Зимний Солдат не привык испытывать эмоции. С тех самых пор, как он «проснулся», если можно так выразиться, он подпитывался в основном страхом, расчётливостью и горячей, ослепляющей яростью. Теперь же он обнаружил, что может добавить к арсеналу две новые эмоции: лёгкое веселье и постыдное смущение за другого человека.

— Я даже имени твоего не знаю, — сказал Солдат. Стоило найти побольше информации про светловолосого, но он просто… не стал. Что-то его остановило. Сам не знал что.

— Ох! — произнёс парень, убирая в карман карточки с ужасными пикап-фразами. — Боже, я даже не представился, — а затем… а затем мужчина очаровательно улыбнулся, протянул руку и сказал: — Я Стив Роджерс.

Зимний Солдат рывком вскочил на ноги, бросил ярко-красную дымовую шашку в лицо Стива Роджерса и убежал.

* * *

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Стив, вытирая лицо кухонным полотенцем, отчего лишь размазал красную пудру по лицу. — Что его так расстроило?

— Может, твоя пикап-фраза. «По шкале от одного до “Америка”» — серьёзно, Стив? — спросил Сэм, нарезая яблоко мясницким ножом.

— Я подбирал в тему, — ответил Стив, глядевший на него чуть нахмурившись. — Что ты делаешь?

— Это единственный чистый нож в твоём доме.

Стив прислонился к кухонной тумбе, скрестив лодыжки. Небольшая мрачная хмурость засела морщинкой меж бровей.

— Дело в моём имени. Стоило ему услышать «Стив Роджерс», как он тут же слетел с катушек.

— Что ж, — протянул Сэм, отправляя кусочек яблока в рот. Какое-то мгновение он задумчиво жевал. — Ты разве не говорил, что он был в Гидре?

Ого. Так на Сэма ещё не смотрели.

— Ключевое слово — «был», — добавил Сэм, подняв руки. — Прекрати на меня так смотреть, я на твоей стороне. Я лишь говорю, что Гидра годами промывала ему мозги, имеет смысл, что «Стив Роджерс» напугал его до чёртиков. Ты убил их верховного лидера.

Стивовы плечи поникли.

— О.

Сэм забросил ещё кусочек яблока в рот. Он упорно глядел на Стива, пока жевал.

— И всё-таки, почему Зимний Солдат? Ты ведь не считаешь его каким-то проектом по исправлению косяков, правда? Потому что мне не хочется начинать перечислять множество причин, почему это на разнообразнейших уровнях неправильно, дружище.

— Нет! Боже, нет. Просто… — и, да ради всего святого, Стив источал мечтательность, — ты видел, как он движется? Он завораживает. Вдохновляет. И эти глаза. Они как… Сэм, я не могу их описать.

— Смертоубийственные? Кровожадные?

Стив вынырнул из своего транса, чтобы смерить его взглядом.

— Проникновенные.

— Мы говорим о человеке или о кинофестивале «Сандэнс»?

С тех пор как он стал известен в качестве Капитана Америки, немногие помнили, что Стив на самом деле был пехотинцем чуть за тридцать. Сэм вот помнил, поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда Стив скрутил испачканное кухонное полотенце и шлёпнул его в ответ. К сожалению, он был недостаточно быстр, чтобы увернуться, но во второй раз, когда Стив попытался его ударить, он сумел его перехватить. Всё это перетекло в короткое, но жестокое перетягивание каната, в котором победил, ясное дело, Стив.

Сэм предупреждающе указал на него пальцем.

Стив самодовольно попятился.

Пока они приходили в себя, на мгновение воцарилась тишина. Стив беспорядочно вытирал щёки, а Сэм съел очередную яблочную дольку.

— Уверен, что он вообще в тебе заинтересован? Есть вероятность, что у чувака в принципе нет времени на романтику, — спросил Сэм.

— Мне показалось, что заинтересован, — безрадостно ответил Стив, опустив взгляд на когда-то белое полотенце. Оно было полностью вымазано красным. — Однажды он сам меня позвал. И принёс мне такос. Но… может, ты прав, — он печально фыркнул. — Скорее всего, ты прав. Не впервой Капитану Америке разрушать мой шанс на отношения.

Говоря начистоту, Сэм полагал, что миру будет лучше, если Зимний Солдат не станет отвечать взаимностью на чувства Капитана Америки, но не в его правилах было бить лежачего. Однако придумать, что бы подбадривающего и подходящего ситуации сказать помимо «Эй, ну он хотя бы не выстрелил тебе в лицо», он не мог.

— Ты пропустил пятно, — подметил вместо этого он.

— Где?

Сэм обвёл пальцем всё своё лицо целиком.

Вздохнув, Стив бросил полотенце в раковину.

— Я в душ.

* * *

Стив Роджерс

Светловолосого зовут Стив Роджерс.

Его поразило понимание, что он знает это имя. Он не знал откуда, знал лишь, что эта информация сидела где-то глубоко в его костях. Ему словно сказали, что кошка называется кошкой, а птица — птицей. Стива Роджерса зовут Стивом Роджерсом. Очевидно же. Он будто всегда знал это, но отсутствие его поблизости заставило его временно позабыть.

Солдат снял шарф. Он коснулся уголков глаз, коснулся губ, кончика носа и щетины на щеках. Как правило, он нечасто рассматривал своё лицо, если не считать бритья. Теперь же он глядел в свои глаза в зеркале. Он вытянул губы в улыбку. Походило больше на гримасу.

Впервые Солдат задался вопросом, как его зовут.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сэр.

Искры разлетались от верстака, пока Тони скрупулёзно приваривал провод микроконтроллера. Технически он находился в (вынужденном) отпуске, но те, кто наивно полагали, будто любая его собственность не включала в себя полностью функционирующую лабораторию, сами себя обманывали.

— Что такое, ПЯТНИЦА? — отвлечённо спросил он.

— Капитану Роджерсу нужна ваша помощь.

А вот это уже было интересно. Старый добрый Капитан Блестящие Ботинки не потрудился попросить его помощи, даже когда столкнулся лицом к лицу с Гидрой, несмотря на то, что Тони являл собой, знаете ли, летающий склад оружия и полезного союзника в любой битве. Тони поднял сварочную маску и потёр глаз ладонью. Отняв её от лица, он от её вида нахмурился. Ага, вся испачкана смазкой. А это означает, что и он сам весь в смазке. Чудесно.

— Вторжение пришельцев? — спросил он. Задумчиво помолчал. — Опять?

— Я полагаю, он нуждается в том, что люди зовут «интервенцией».

Хах. Тони стянул маску и бросил её на стол. Он знал всё о маленьком празднестве любви Капитана Америки с высоким, мрачным и сварливым, но вот тот факт, что ситуация накалилась настолько, что пришлось звать Тони, его заинтриговал.

— Ни слова больше, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Костей пятьдесят хрустнуло в унисон. Он поморщился. — Боже, сколько я тут просидел?

— Приблизительно пять целых три десятых часа, — ответила ему ПЯТНИЦА. — Обычно, когда люди достигают определённого возраста…

Тони смерил взглядом ближайшую камеру.

— Закончи это предложение, ПЯТНИЦА. Давай, попробуй.

Дорога на личном джете от Малибу до Нью-Йорка заняла четыре часа, один из которых он провёл припадая к нескольким бутылкам шампанского за три тысячи долларов и посылая Роуди пьяные сообщения, а остальные три — в полной отключке, потому что не спал последние три дня.

Тони прислонился к стене лифта, везущего его к личному этажу Мстителей. Он пригладил руками волосы и опустил руки ниже, прикрывая зевок.

— Не то чтобы я не желал жертвовать своим драгоценным временем ради помощи нашему милому Капитану, но что с ним стряслось?

— Зимний Солдат исчез около двух с половиной недель назад, сэр, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА. — О чём вам известно. Ведь я вам говорила.

— Точно, точно, — ответил Тони. — Мы уверены, что он не умер?

— Перед тем как испариться, он оставил связанного Ивана Баниониса у порога Соколиного глаза, «словно какой-то грёбаный рождественский подарок». Слова Соколиного глаза, сэр.

На этаже Стива было темно. Воздух был спокойный и немного затхлый. Тони сделал себе мысленную пометку о необходимости поручить ПЯТНИЦЕ проверить систему циркуляции воздуха. Он бы решил, что Стива нет дома или же он, быть может, скончался в конце концов от старости, если бы не едва слышный шустрый стук пальцев по клавиатуре.

Стив сидел за кухонным столом в серых спортивных штанах и белой футболке, чересчур тесной для здоровья широкой публики, с растрёпанными волосами и отросшей щетиной на скулах. Три чашки кофе стояли в ряд на столе, а несколько грязных тарелок — стопкой в раковине.

— Какой смысл в замках, если все попросту вламываются? — проворчал Стив, не отрывая глаз от того, что пылко печатал в ноутбуке. Он развил скорость печатания скорее как у геймера-подростка, нежели у того, кто родился ещё до 1920-ых.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Знаешь, за последнее время меня об этом спросила куча народу.

— По-моему, это говорит куда больше о тебе, чем о всех остальных, приятель, — сказал Тони, выдвигая стул, стоящий напротив Стива, и опускаясь на него. Он схватил крышку ноутбука и развернул его лицом к себе.

— Тони! — возмутился Стив. — Это невероятно грубо.

Проигнорировав его, Тони пролистал последние три абзаца документа Стива, а брови его медленно поползли по лбу.

— Стив. Ты пишешь любовный роман?

Уголки Стивова рта скривились от раздражения. Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Тони на мгновение забеспокоился, что его футболка не переживёт такой манёвр.

— И что с того?

— Погоди-погоди-погоди, позволь повторюсь: Капитан Америка пишет любовный роман? — сказал Тони, и голос его стал громче и приобрёл плохо скрываемое ликование.

На Капитана Америку это не произвело совершенно никакого впечатления. Тони цокнул. Он надеялся по крайней мере на румянец.

— Мне нужно было чем-то заняться, а потом оказалось, что я хорошо пишу.

Глаза Тони метнулись обратно к ноутбуку. Как ни мерзко было это признавать, Стив прав. Надо сказать, его познания о том, что делает любовный роман хорошим, были весьма ограничены, но по трём прочитанным абзацам казалось, что это значительно превосходит то, что находилось на рынках сейчас.

— Ладно, конечно же, никто не удивлен, что Стив Роджерс хорош во всём, где задействуется его мозг. Вопрос вот в чём: почему?

Стив упрямо стиснул челюсти, одарив Тони взглядом таким, что тот почувствовал себя на все пять лет. Стив мог прикидываться ханжой сколько угодно, но это всё равно не отменяло того факта, что в свободное время он писал любовный роман.

— Он тоскует, сэр, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Доносчица, — прошипел Стив.

— И пишет пикантный любовный роман.

Стив откинул голову назад, чтобы, неодобрительно нахмурившись, посмотреть в потолок.

— Ты читала?

— Прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, но у меня автоматический доступ ко всему, что хранится в Старк-Нетворк, если в параметрах не указано иное. Как бы то ни было, написано очень хорошо, и я с нетерпением жду возможности увидеть, куда дальше двинется сюжет.

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, — демонстративно ответил Стив, глядя на Тони.

После учтивой паузы ПЯТНИЦА добавила:

— Но вы не покидали кухню уже четыре дня.

— О, смотри-ка, мне звонят, — сказал Тони. Он нажал пару кнопок на телефоне, притворяясь, что отвечает на звонок. Не сказав ни единого слова, он «повесил трубку» и произнёс: — Это Фьюри. Робот напал на Центральный парк.

Стив прищурился.

— Слушай, я серьёзно, — Тони протянул телефон Стиву, показывая старковский прототип четвероногого доставщика посылок, который упорно бился головой о мусорный бак рядом с сугробом. — Поторопись, Капитан Америка. Он может оказаться роботом-нацистом.

Стив, беспомощно глянув на свой любовный роман (да какого чёрта), сохранил документ и закрыл ноутбук.

— А ты?

Тони махнул рукой.

— Я на подхвате.

Подозрительно на него посмотрев, Стив сунул ноутбук под мышку и покинул кухню. Как будто Тони нужен был ноутбук, чтобы прочесть его роман.

— Не давай ему его читать, ПЯТНИЦА! — прокричал из соседней комнаты Стив.

— Отменить приказ, — прокричал в ответ Тони.

Дождавшись, когда за Стивом хлопнет дверь, он снова схватил телефон и тут же попытался взломать собственную сеть.

— Да ладно тебе, — начал выпрашивать он. — Дай посмотреть, ПЯТНИЦА.

— Нет, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Я тебя создал!

— Тогда вам стоило добавить в систему безопасности бэкдор получше, сэр, — надменно ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

Издав раздосадованный звук, Тони бросил телефон на кухонный стол.

— Скажи хоть, есть ли там что-нибудь неприличное, — взмолился он.

— Капитан Роджерс — талантливый писатель. Его роман весьма трогателен.

— Эх. Звучит скучно.

— Тони? — позвала Пеппер, просунув голову на кухню. — ПЯТНИЦА сказала, ты здесь.

— Пеп! — Тони, вскочив на ноги, коротко её обнял и нежно поцеловал в щёку. — Меня позвали организовать Капитану интервенцию.

Пеппер нахмурилась, что было совершенно незаслуженно. Тони сделал именно то, что сделал бы любой хороший друг.

— Что ты натворил? Где он?

— Возможно — а может, и нет, — я натравил на Нью-Йорк «робота-убийцу».

— Тони!

— Ты не услышала кавычки? Кавычки там не без причины. Он никого не покалечит, — он умолк. — Разве что Капитана. Немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но никакого непоправимого урона. Он пишет пикантные любовные романы, Пеп! Я веду себя как хороший друг.

— Господи, спаси людей, которых ты считаешь друзьями, — пробормотала Пеппер, вот только пошутила она прежде всего над самой собой: Пеппер была его лучшим другом.

— О, гляди-ка, он нашёл робота, — сказал Тони, поднимая телефон. Пеппер от раздражения обратила взор к потолку, но всё же обошла кухонный стол, чтобы тоже посмотреть видео, поэтому Тони решил, что она просто пытается поддерживать имидж.

Стив осторожно замедлился, приближаясь к прототипу, всё ещё бьющемуся головой о мусорку. Он дотронулся до него кончиками пальцев. Робот развернулся и, открыв собакоподобную пасть, выстрелил в него огненным шаром.

— Тони, — выдохнула Пеппер. — Почему робот-доставщик стреляет огненными шарами?

— Чтобы посылки не воровали, конечно же, — ответил Тони. — И потому, что это прикольно.

* * *

Баки Барнс скрывался.

После того, как Стив представился, Зимний Солдат провёл сорок минут за пролистыванием всего уникального контента, который только был в сети, о Стиве Роджерсе и, следовательно, его лучшем друге Баки Барнсе.

Той ночью Солдат заснул, свернувшись калачиком у стены. Следующим утром впервые за семьдесят лет на ноги поднялся Баки Барнс.

Всю свою жизнь Солдат пытался засунуть в самый дальний шкаф преступления, которые заставила его совершать Гидра, пока промывала ему мозги. Баки Барнс же оказался засунутым в один из ящиков того шкафа под замком, ключ от которого был спрятан глубоко-глубоко. Теперь Баки худо-бедно, понемножку выбирался наружу.

К примеру: когда Солдат разогревал себе макароны с сыром из пачки на ужин, его поразило резким и уморительным осознанием, что Стив наконец вернул ему его чувства… пока сам он оставался Зимним Солдатом. Баки хохотал так сильно, что сполз на пол. Стив принёс ему фалафели. И шоколад. Кто приносит Зимнему Солдату шоколад? Стив Роджерс, вот кто.

Он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по глазам и заморгал от расплывающегося кухонного света. Кто-то там наверху хорошенько, чёрт возьми, посмеялся над распластавшимся Баки.

Ему нужно… нужно найти Стива.

Точнее, сперва ему нужно подняться с пола и доготовить макароны с сыром, пока не спалил свою квартиру. А затем нужно было найти Стива.

Но, наверное, лучше не сегодня.

* * *

Что бы другие ни думали, Стив вовсе не тосковал. Он не настолько хорошо знал Солдата, чтобы весь остальной мир поставить в режим ожидания лишь из-за того, что кто-то не хотел иметь со Стивом ничего общего.

Нет, просто Стив помирал со скуки.

Он закончил любовный роман. Он пробил столько боксёрских груш, что ему временно запретили приходить в помещение для тренировок. Суперзлодеи коллективно решили, что на улице до чёрта холодно, чтобы пытаться захватить Нью-Йорк. Был краткий приступ воодушевления, когда Казимеж Казимирчак пустил все силы на атаку клинтовского дома, но Соколиный глаз с друзьями и без помощи Стива мог с ним разобраться.

Поэтому Стив остался… с носом.

Через два месяца после неожиданного исчезновения Зимнего Солдата Наташа пришла его навестить. Стив посмотрел на неё, не вставая с дивана, на котором лежал вниз головой и забросив ноги на спинку.

— С возвращением, — сказал он, и правда радуясь её приезду. — Как Одесса?

— Ты в порядке, Стив? — спросила Наташа. Она сегодня уложила волосы, и крупные кудри ниспадали на плечи.

— Замечательно, — ответил Стив.

Наташа опустилась на пол перед ним, скрестив ноги, и уложила запястья на колени. Стиву удалось разглядеть едва виднеющуюся линию у неё меж бровей.

Он осознавал, как это выглядит со стороны. Капитан Америка — стоический лидер Мстителей и воплощение зрелой благопристойности — развалился на диване вверх ногами. Прямо сейчас он был безответно влюблённым Стивом Роджерсом, которому едва перевалило за тридцать и который интересовался, что ещё у него есть в этой чёртовой жизни помимо непрекращающейся драки. Он терпеть не мог, когда действия суперзлодеев обретали смысл, особенно тех, кого случайно создал Тони Старк.

— Возможно, у меня кризис среднего возраста, — отметил Стив.

Бороздочка между её бровей стала более выраженной.

— Ты ведь не сохнешь до сих пор по Зимнему Солдату, правда?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Я? Сохну? Я не умею сохнуть, — что было самой отпетой ложью века, учитывая, что с пятнадцати до двадцати пяти он только и делал, что сох по лучшему другу. Наташе об этом знать необязательно.

Она вцепилась в нитку на джинсах.

— Знаешь, сам факт того, что ты зашёл так далеко и не словил пулю… впечатляет.

— Напоминание о том, как успешен я был, не очень-то помогает, Нат. Принимая во внимание результат.

— Я не слишком гожусь для сочувствия, — сказала Наташа. — Порой от моих усилий людям только тошно.

Ауч. Вытянув руку, Стив признательно похлопал её по колену.

— Главное вот что: тебе настолько не всё равно, что ты здесь, — он свесил ноги со спинки дивана и уселся как приличный человек. — Серьёзно, Нат, мне просто скучно. Во мне полно энергии, которая не находит выхода. Тони посылает роботов колотить неодушевлённые предметы, чтобы меня отвлечь, но из-за того, что они не хотят навредить мне, это скучно. Я всё равно хожу с ними разбираться, раз уж он так сильно старается.

— Что ж, — протянула Наташа, насмешливо улыбаясь Стиву. — Медсестра, о которой я тебе говорила, Кейт. Почему бы тебе не отвести её на ужин? Посмотришь, как пойдёт?

— Наташа…

— Послушай, Стив. Я понимаю, что ты ещё не отпустил свою единственную истинную любовь, Зимнего Солдата…

Стив фыркнул.

— Но... не думаешь, что так он сообщает тебе о своей незаинтересованности? — Наташа облокотилась на руки и, подняв подбородок, пристально посмотрела Стиву в глаза. — Пора двигаться дальше.

* * *

Отрезав часть стейка, Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы разделать его на ещё более мелкие кусочки. Вероятно, то, что он привёл Кейт в тот же ресторан, в котором его отвергла Стефани, говорило о его дурном вкусе. Но, когда она спросила, где он хочет поесть, он выпалил именно это название. Стив ненавидел это место и его исступлённую претенциозность, но оно хотя бы было достаточно престижным, чтобы большинство завсегдатаев, чтобы показаться приличными, через силу притворялись, будто его не существует. Разговор их то затихал, то вспыхивал с новой силой под мягкие звуки фортепиано.

— Стив? Ты слышишь?

Стив оторвал взгляд от стейка.

— Прости, замечтался. Что ты сказала?

Опёршись подбородком на руку, она сухо ему улыбнулась.

— Ты не особо хочешь быть на этом свидании, не так ли?

Стив поморщился.

— Боже, прости. Ты тут совсем ни при чём…

— Притормози, — сказала Кэти, подняв свободную руку и ненадолго прикрыв ею глаза. — Если ты сейчас зачитаешь мне речь в духе «дело не в тебе, а во мне», я на полном серьёзе пырну тебя этой вилкой, — она пренебрежительно окинула её взглядом. — Хотя она наверняка просто погнётся.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем проверять.

К счастью, Кейт его не пырнула, хоть и явно об этом подумывала.

— Дай угадаю: другая женщина?

— Нет, — немного резко ответил Стив.

— Другой мужчина?

Стив шумно выдохнул.

— Я настолько очевиден?

Зубы быстро мелькнули над розовыми губами, а затем Кейт опустила взгляд на тарелку. Она подняла фужер с шампанским.

— Очень, — сказала она.

Ну конечно. Ну конечно, она была в нём заинтересована. Она, наверное, с радостью пошла бы с ним на скучные свидания, к примеру, в кинотеатр или на ужин. Стив отложил вилку со стейком на тарелку — вина отбила аппетит.

— Все вокруг без конца твердят мне, что надо двигаться дальше, что он не заинтересован, но…

— Сердцу не прикажешь, — закончила за него Кейт.

Один уголок её рта дёрнулся от улыбки. Она была и правда очень красива, и сообразительна, и забавна. Стив был бы полнейшим придурком, если бы дал ей от ворот поворот.

— Знаешь что, — сказала Кейт, поднимая вилку с ножом. — Почему бы нам не отменить свидание, но закончить ужин? Стейк изумителен — хотя, если честно, я бы лучше заказала краба, если б знала, чем всё закончится.

— Тебе всё равно стоило заказать краба, — серьёзно ответил Стив.

Кейт фыркнула, а затем рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Твой мужчина — идиот, если не видит, что ему досталось, — с улыбкой сказала она.

Стив, растроганный, улыбнулся ей в ответ. Он поднял вилку. Может, он поторопился. Кто знает, может, через пару свиданий…

— Ауч! — воскликнул Стив, а приборы его звонко ударились о тарелку. Он поднял руку и уставился на неё снизу. В трицепсе застрял дротик. К которому была привязана маленькая записка.

— О боже мой, ты в порядке? — в ужасе спросила Кейт.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно ответил Стив, хоть и предположил, что дротик отравлен. Решать проблемы нужно по мере их поступления. Он вытащил дротик из руки и развернул клочок бумаги.

**КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ ВЫТВОРЯЕШЬ**

Крошечный пузырёк надежды раздулся в центре Стивовой груди. Стив развернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно, и — вон он, металлический отблеск.

Стив вскочил на ноги так резко, что опрокинул стул, грохнувшийся на пол. Несколько человек тоже поднялись, встревоженные суматохой. Не обращая на них внимания, Стив метнулся к окну. В стекле была маленькая дырочка, где пролетел дротик. Стив коснулся её кончиками пальцев, а затем посмотрел наружу. Через улицу, сунув руки в карманы, стоял Зимний Солдат в скрывающей половину лица маске. Стивовы пальцы сжались в кулак, а от его дыхания начало запотевать стекло.

Солдат указал на Стива, будто спрашивая: «Давай-ка ещё раз, какого хрена ты вытворяешь?»

Стив вскинул руки: «Ты исчез!»

Солдат упёрся ладонью в бедро, очевидно не ведясь на (обоснованные) оправдания Стива.

— Мы просто друзья! — прокричал в стекло Стив, заставив посетителей за столиком рядом подпрыгнуть от удивления. Несколько телефонов были наставлены на него: вся эта сцена заполонит YouTube минут эдак через пять.

Солдат сжал переносицу — жест этот уже становился знакомым — и обернулся через плечо. Женщина из соседнего магазинчика высунула голову, чтобы на него накричать. Тот от неё отмахнулся, смерил ещё раз Стива взглядом и, сунув руки обратно в карман, направился вниз по улице, до странного самодовольно подняв голову.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Стив, проталкиваясь через толпу смельчаков, окруживших его в надежде понаблюдать за его развернувшейся драмой вблизи и вживую. Он выбежал на улицу, но, когда он добрался до противоположной стороны улицы, Солдат уже растворился в ночи. Стив медленно вернулся в ресторан, где атмосфера стала шумной. Игнорируя всеобщее возбуждение, он зашагал к своему столику, в то время как сердце его вовсю колотилось о рёбра. Разочарование от ухода Солдата боролось с угольками надежды, которые так и не дотлели, а теперь снова разгорались.

Кейт сидела, откинувшись на спинку и скрестив на груди руки, а изгиб её рта был полностью противоположен изгибу бровей. Она бросила взгляд на дротик, оставленный Стивом на столе, и вновь посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Хорошие новости?

Наклонившись, Стив поднял свой стул. Он его задвинул, задержавшись ладонями на спинке. По велению изредка его посещающего здравого смысла он сунул дротик в карман. Пусть лучше ПЯТНИЦА всё-таки проведёт пару тестов.

— Да, думаю, да, — ухмылка медленно расползлась по его лицу. — Надеюсь.

На лице у Кейт мелькнула нечитаемая эмоция, но затем усмешка переросла в искреннюю улыбку. Она ухватилась пальцами за ножку бокала с шампанским и подняла его, глядя на Стива.

— Тогда за надежду.


	5. Chapter 5

На столе у Тони завибрировал телефон. Он оторвался от разработки кода, чтобы на него взглянуть, на мгновение забыв, где он и что делает. На экране большими буквами светилось напоминание отправить за Кэпом робота-убийцу. Открыв ярлык, отвечающий за прототипов доставщиков, он выбрал того, которого из ностальгии назвал Оппи, и отправил его биться о скамейку в парке Вашингтон-сквер. Радовало лишь то, что между тем он обзаводился ценной информацией и о боевом стиле Капитана Америки, и о стойкости на повреждения робота, участвующего в этих упражнениях.

Он открыл на компьютере два потоковых видео. Первое передавалось с одной из взломанных камер, находящихся в Вашингтон-сквер-парке. Прямо сейчас на видео был Стив, совершающий пробежку с лицом таким, точно у него в голове крайне важный план. Второе же видео шло из камеры в оптическом центре прототипа и показывало от первого лица, как тот неторопливо перемещается по городу. Тони вернулся к коду, а потом медленно повернулся к видео, отображающему Стива. Угол обзора сменился на вид спереди, и Тони заметил, что позади него кто-то бежит.

На мужчине, одетом в чёрное, были капюшон и маска, наполовину скрывающая лицо, отчего было ощущение, что он вот-вот захватит какую-то империю. На удивление он не отставал от Стива, что попросту было физически невозможным.

«Мрачная Тень», по всей видимости, принял какое-то решение, потому что он внезапно ускорился — достаточно, чтобы нагнать Кэпа, если не перегнать. Но прежде чем тот догнал Стива, в кадр ворвался робот-доставщик и, ринувшись к скамейке, врезался в правый бок Стива.

Ошарашенный «Мрачная Тень» бросился к дереву.

— Хах, — выдохнул Тони, сложив руки и улёгшись на пальцы подбородком, чтобы с новоприобретённым интересом наблюдать за развитием событий.

— Тони, послушай! — крикнул Стив роботу. Который преследовал его вокруг скамейки, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы выплюнуть в него огненный шар. Стив в такие моменты отбегал спиной вперёд и мастерски отражал каждый заряд щитом. Из-за роботов Тони он начал брать его с собой на пробежки. — Меня больше не нужно отвлекать! Слышал? Солдат вернулся!

Тони это показалось не очень-то хорошей новостью. Он был наслышан о Зимнем Солдате. Но, опять же, кто такой Тони, чтобы стоять на пути у истинной любви, или чем там это было? Стив пусть учится на своих ошибках.

— ПЯТНИЦА, отзывай робота, — сказал Тони.

— Есть, сэр.

Его прототип на экране угрюмо замер.

Поколебавшись, Стив взмахом отправил щит за плечо. Магниты сцепились, прикрепляя его к спине. Он улыбнулся роботу и похлопал его по голове.

— Спасибо, Тони. Серьёзно. Ты хороший друг.

Тони, скорчившись, порадовался, что Стив не видит его лицо. Ему было привычнее, когда люди благодарили его за щедрые гранты и вычурные подарки, а не за то, что он хороший друг. Эмоции. Гадость.

Стив бодро вернулся к пробежке, оставляя робота неловко стоять на тропе.

— Ладненько! — сказал Тони, хлопнув в ладоши. — Теперь, когда с этим покончено…

«Мрачная Тень» спрыгнул с дерева, легко приземляясь на ноги и согнув колени от удара. Он подкрался к роботу-доставщику, свирепо сморщившись от ужасающей смеси разочарования и апоплексической ярости. Почувствовав угрозу, робот открыл пасть. «Мрачная Тень» схватил его за макушку… ох, а что же это за превосходное металлическое изделие?

А затем «Мрачная Тень» вырвал голову робота.

Послышался ужасающий металлический хруст, после чего экран почернел. Тони дрогнул всем телом. Звук этот был слишком, слишком хорошо ему знаком.

На втором мониторе «Мрачная Тень» метнул голову несчастного робота на скамейку. Он уставился вслед удаляющейся спине Стива, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а затем развернулся и помчался прочь. Тони медленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Он сложил руки домиком, упершись в пальцы подбородком.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— Да, сэр?

— Почему этот мужчина безжалостно убил моего драгоценного робота?

— Это был Зимний Солдат, — проинформировала его ПЯТНИЦА.

Так вот по кому вздыхал Стив, лёжа вверх тормашками. Отчего-то Тони ожидал, что предмет обожания славной американской иконы будет меньше напоминать того, кто пьёт кровь невинных и безжалостно убивает очаровательных роботов.

— И, осмелюсь предположить, он уничтожил прототип потому, что тот стрелял огненными шарами в Капитана Америку.

— Оу, — произнёс он. Ладно, это было вполне мило. Он всегда сможет построить робота заново и, быть может, убрать функцию огненных шаров.

Тони постучал пальцами по подбородку, когда его посетила блестящая идея. Если верить Стиву, Тони был хорошим другом. Хорошие друзья помогают своим друзьям с проблемами романтического характера, правильно? Что ж, не он лично — сводничество немного не дотягивало, чтобы попасть в список его компетенций, — но у него был свой человек на улицах. А иногда в воздухе. А иногда прилипший к зданию. Ухмыльнувшись, Тони вынул телефон и принялся печатать сообщение.

* * *

Повернув за угол, Баки целенаправленно зашагал вглубь узкой улочки, дошёл до ближайшей свободной стены и треснул по ней лбом. Идиот. Трус. Он не смог даже сказать Стиву, кто он, потому что до чёртиков боялся, что Стив окинет взглядом своего давно потерянного приятеля и перебежит на другую сторону улицы. Что было просто нелепо. За кого он Стива принимал? Стив был хорошим человеком.

— На что уставился? — рявкнул Баки на ребёнка, таращившегося на него с крышки стоящего рядом мусорного бака.

Одна рука парнишки, одетого в облегающий всё тело костюм, была сунута в рваный рюкзак, а вторая держала мобильник, и белые линзы его маски замерли на Баки. Замечательно. Ещё один супергерой. Нью-Йорк ими кишел.

— Простите, сэр, — заикаясь, пробормотал мальчишка и сунул мобильный в рюкзак — а он и правда был мальчишкой, ведь ни один взрослый мужчина не смог бы выразить столько неподдельной искренности без сарказма. Не в подворотнях Нью-Йорка. — Просто… у вас металлическая рука, и мне кажется, это очень, очень круто, — ужасно торопливо произнёс он.

Баки опустил взгляд на свою руку. И вздохнул. Конечно же, парень посчитал руку крутой — собственно, так и было. А ещё она убила, наверное, людей больше, чем парень за свою жизнь встречал.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил мальчишка, а затем расправил плечи и прочистил горло. — То есть, — продолжил он, постаравшись сделать голос погрубее, — вам нужна помощь? Я супергерой.

— Ну разумеется, — вздохнул Баки, поворачиваясь к выходу на улицу.

— Нет, правда! — сказал парнишка, понизив голос. — Я могу помочь! Я хорошо помогаю! Однажды я в одиночку остановил торговца оружием, который продавал инопланетное боевое снаряжение! Спросите мистера Старка, он подтвердит.

Хотел бы Баки сейчас подраться с торговцем оружием. Это было проще.

— Я… мне нужно сказать кое-кому. Кое-что.

— С этим я могу помочь, — сказал парень, усаживаясь на крышку бака и кладя запястья на костлявые коленки. Линзы его маски с интересом расширились, и выглядело это настолько жутко, что Баки невольно отпрянул. — Давайте, потренируйтесь на мне! Скажите то, что хотите сказать тому человеку.

— Уходи, — сказал Баки.

— Да ладно вам, — парень откинулся спиной на контейнер и свесил с него ноги. Он капризно стукнул по нему пятками. — Должно же быть что-то, с чем я могу помочь.

— Зачем.

— Потому что очевидно, что вам нужна помощь, — ответил мальчишка.

Как бы ни было отвратно это признавать, парень был прав. Баки со вздохом прислонился к стене. Он подумал было рассказать парнишке, кто он — наверняка любой, проходивший в школе историю США, знал всё о Капитане Америке и его лучшем друге Баки Барнсе, — но затем покачал головой. Этот секрет Стив заслуживал узнать первым. Но, может, есть кое-что ещё, с чем может помочь мальчик.

Баки поковырял носком ботинка грязную землю, зарываясь носом поглубже в шарф.

— Как ты… что делать, если ты… если тебе кто-то нравится. В романтическом смысле.

Какое-то мгновение мальчишка молчал. А затем фыркнул:

— Что, серьёзно?

Баки агрессивно глянул на парня, которому хотя бы хватило инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы перекатиться на живот, едва не свалившись с того конца, где свесил ноги.

— Простите, простите! Просто это… из всех людей я, наверное, худший советчик в делах любовных. Я отправил за решётку отца девушки, которая мне нравилась.

Баки ничего не ответил, прекрасно осознавая, что ведёт себя как раненый кот, но не понимая, как остановиться. Эмоции по-прежнему ощущались странно и по большей части казались непостижимыми.

Парень снова сел на контейнер, скрестив ноги.

— Почему бы вам просто не подарить ей цветы?

— Ему, — поправил Баки.

— Ему, — совершенно невозмутимо согласился парень.

Баки хмуро на него посмотрел краем глаза.

— Что? Любовь расцветает, как цветок.

— Ты это прочитал внутри обёртки шоколада? — подозрительно спросил Баки.

— Даже если и так, — заносчиво ответил мальчишка, — это не означает, что это неправда.

— Цветы непрактичны.

Каким-то образом даже через маску Баки понял, что паренёк закатил глаза.

— Значит, свитер ему подарите.

— Хах, — произнёс Баки. — Поверить не могу, что принимаю советы от ребёнка в красно-синей пижаме.

— Прошу прощения, это мой суперкостюм, — ответил до глубины души оскорблённый мальчишка.

* * *

Спустя две недели после того, как Зимний Солдат выстрелил в Стива через окно дротиком «Какого хрена», как ласково прозвали его Клинт с Наташей, Стив окончательно перешёл из состояния «робко надеется» в состояние «охренеть как злится». Клинт его не винил, потому как всё это крайне походило на игру с вечно ускользающей приманкой. Однако это также означало, что его тихие вечера, проводимые за просмотром в одиночестве старых фильмов про кунг-фу, захватили Мстители. Ладно, ребята ему нравились, но нельзя же забывать о релаксации после работы, осуществление чего было весьма проблематичным, когда твой Большой Босс хандрит у тебя на диване и гладит твоего пса.

— Я не понимаю… зачем он преследовал меня на пробежке, а потом… даже не заговорил? — спросил Стив, возможно, в пятнадцатый раз за ночь. Клинт надеялся, что Зимний Солдат предпримет что-нибудь раньше, чем Стив закончит очередной любовный роман, который, разумеется, будет иметь бешеный успех.

— Может, его немного отвлёк робот, стреляющий огненными шарами, — сказала Наташа, не отрывая глаз от телевизора. Хоть онапо достоинству ценила хорошие фильмы про кунг-фу. — Всего лишь предположение.

— Я просто хочу понять, что он от меня ждёт…

Лаки навострил уши. Он поднял голову и уставился прямиком на дверь, что могло означать две вещи: либо кто-то пришёл его убить, либо подоспела пицца. Клинт поднялся с дивана и пошёл к двери, выуживая из заднего кармана бумажник.

— Вы как раз вовремя… — начал Клинт, распахивая дверь, и тут же умолк.

У него на пороге стоял Зимний Солдат, держа стопку коробок с пиццей.

— Ты убил доставщика? — подозрительно спросил Клинт.

— Держи, — сказал Зимний Солдат, протягивая пиццу Клинту. И, обогнув его, направился в квартиру.

— Солдат! — воскликнул Стив, вскакивая на ноги. Лаки тоже привстал лапами на диван, не понимая, должен ли он рычать на потенциальную угрозу или же вилять хвостом, потому что эта потенциальная угроза принесла пиццу.

Взгляд Солдата, недоверчиво и сурово скользящий по комнате, задержался, точно осязаемый, на Клинте, прежде чем сосредоточиться на Стиве. Клинт впервые оказался так близко к Зимнему Солдату, и чувак этот был напряжён. Он выглядел так, словно разорвёт любого, кто попытается помешать выполнению его миссии. Что ж, по крайней мере, Клинт умрёт с пиццей в руках.

Солдат, вынув маленький помятый свёрток из заднего кармана, держался за него обеими руками, будто за спасательный круг. Свёрток был обёрнут в рождественскую упаковочную бумагу с маленькими эльфами в красных колпаках.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Голос его был чуть приглушён из-за красного шарфа, завязанного вокруг нижней половины лица. Отчего-то в шарфе и футболке он не выглядел хипстером-придурком — быть может, благодаря громадной металлической руке, отбивающей желание связываться, и убийственному взгляду.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, и голубые глаза его были серьёзны.

Бедняга всё делал неправильно. Он должен был увести Солдата в соседнюю комнату, чтобы Солдат мог признаться Стиву в вечной любви наедине.

— Стив, — произнёс Клинт, быть может, слишком уж многозначительно и указал взглядом на дверь.

Стив лишь озадаченно посмотрел в ответ.

— Клинт пытается сказать, что вам, наверное, стоит выйти, — дополнила Наташа, потому что была хорошим бро и доносила его мысли лучше него самого.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Стив, с таким рвением шагнув вперёд, что врезался в клинтовский кофейный столик, отчего тот заскрипел ножками по полу. Напуганный Лаки издал резкий и угрожающий лай. Видимо, это подвело Солдата к краю. Он отшатнулся, до того сжав свёрток, что пальцы левой руки надорвали упаковку. Солдат в ужасе опустил взгляд на свёрток.

— Я не могу, — пробормотал он, бросая свёрток в Стива. Отскочив от его груди, тот упал на кофейный столик и сбил пустой кофейник, который затем разбился о пол. Будто уже имеющегося хаоса было недостаточно, Лаки, вскочив на диван, исступлённо залаял на Солдата. Тот тут же отпрянул, а после, развернувшись, скрылся за дверью.

— Постой, — закричал Стив, ринувшись за ним, точно гончая — за лисицей.

Клинт раскрыл самую маленькую коробку и вытащил кусок пиццы для собак, а Наташа в это время приблизилась к свёртку.

— Бомба? — спросил он, протягивая кусок Лаки, потому что тот был хорошим мальчиком и заслужил пиццу.

— Нет, — ответила Наташа, потыкав в одну из дырок пальцем. А затем она — будучи либо невероятно храброй, либо исключительно глупой — разорвала обёртку посильнее, обезглавливая одного из эльфов.

Как раз тогда Стив ворвался в квартиру. Наташа откинулась на спинку, притворяясь совершенно невинной. Что было бы куда эффективнее, если бы свидетельство её вмешательства не лежало на столе прямо перед ней. К её счастью, Стив был слишком увлечён, чтобы обратить внимание на её проступок. Он метнулся к столу, подхватил подарок и разорвал обёрточную бумагу. После чего растерянно нахмурился. У него в руках было что-то маленькое в полиэтиленовой упаковке.

— Он подарил тебе носки? — спросил Клинт. Они даже не были забавными, вроде тех, что ему подарила в прошлом году Наташа: с маленькими йети, путешествующими по травянистым пейзажам. Нет, эти были из микрофибры, хорошо впитывающие пот, износостойкие носки. Клинт совсем не понимал, что это значит, но Стив теперь был гордым владельцем двух пар.

— Боже, — простонал Стив, опускаясь на диван. Он уронил голову на руки, прижав носки к виску. — Это же так чертовски мило.

Клинт хотел обменяться с Наташей взглядами, но та лишь пожала плечами. Какого чёрта, она и ему носки на Рождество дарила, так что откуда ей знать.

— Пиццу? — спросила Наташа, протягивая Стиву коробку.

* * *

— Ну что? — спросил следующим утром Человек-паук. Его маска была наполовину закатана наверх, а сам он засовывал в рот картошку фри, хоть сейчас и было всего девять утра и он сидел на мусорном баке, скрестив ноги.

— Я струсил, — признался Баки, прислонившись к стене рядом с баком. Либо у парнишки в маску было встроено прекрасное устройство фильтрации, либо его нос был мёртв, потому как Баки содержимое контейнера чувствовал через свою маску отлично. В любом случае есть на крышке мусорки отвратительно.

Линзы выразительной маски Человека-паука сузились.

— Струсили перед чем? Перед дарением носков?

— Носки я подарил, — сказал Баки, потянувшись, чтобы стащить из пакета картошку. Он её не съел, потому что тогда бы пришлось снять маску. По большей части он это сделал, чтобы проверить, остановит ли его мальчишка. Тот не стал. — То есть вроде как подарил. Я их в него кинул.

Человек-паук уставился на него в неверии.

— Они отскочили от его груди и разбили кофейник Соколиного глаза.

— Ох, приятель, — сочувственно сказал Человек-паук. — Вы просто катастрофа, да?

— Иди ты, — рявкнул Баки. — Раньше я был в этом очень хорош.

— Ну и как вы проворачивали это раньше? — немного снисходительно спросил Человек-паук.

— По большей части просто улыбался.

— Теперь я вижу, где проблема, — сказал Человек-паук.

Баки кинул ему в голову картошину. Прицелился он идеально, но мальчишка лишь засмеялся и подстрелил её в воздухе паутиной, точно хамелеон, поймавший муху.

— Нет! Я хотел… я имел в виду, знаете, вашу маску.

Баки фыркнул, скрестив на груди руки. Инстинктивно он чуть не столкнул Человека-паука с контейнера, но он пытался стать хорошим человеком и усмирять порывы жестокости.

Человек-паук скомкал опустевший пакет и каким-то образом поднял одну из крышек ногой. Та просто… прилипла к ней. Он забросил мусор в бак.

— Слушайте, что тут вообще сложного? Вряд ли Капитан Америка возьмёт и скажет «нет», если вы позовёте его на свидание. Все знают, что он втрескался в вас по уши.

Баки вздохнул. После первой встречи он насобирал целое досье на паренька. Питер Паркер. Или дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук. Семнадцать лет. Де-факто Мститель, что означает, что он посвящён во все волнительные сплетни Мстителей. Которые, к несчастью, были, как выяснилось, о нём.

— Всё не так просто, — сказал он, стараясь не злиться.

— Да нет, всё как раз настолько просто.

Старания оказались тщетны. Баки смерил мальчишку злобным взглядом.

— Хорошо-хорошо, ваша эпичная история любви — величайший роман века, как скажете, — ответил Человек-паук, подняв руки.

Ох, если б только парнишка догадывался.

Человек-паук постучал пальцами по коленке.

— Ладно, смотрите. Если вы не можете просто подойти и сказать: «Эй, мужик, я тебя люблю», то играйте по-крупному.

— О чём ты?

Человек-паук хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну знаете! Как в фильмах! Сделайте что-нибудь грандиозное. Грандиозный широкий жест, который покажет Кэпу, насколько сильно вы его любите.

Широкий жест. По сути, был только один широкий жест, который Баки Барнс мог сделать для Стива Роджерса. Недолго Баки рассеянно глядел себе под ноги, а потом расплылся в ухмылке, повернувшись к Человеку-пауку. Это было заметно по появившимся у глаз морщинкам.

— Эй, — сказал Баки. — Хочешь мне кое с чем помочь?

* * *

Вот что было первой проблемой Сэма, касающейся пробежек с Капитаном Америкой: даже когда тот, соизволив замедлиться ради Сэма, переставал бежать сломя голову, он всё равно был быстрее Сэма с его обычной трусцой. Раньше Сэму было не так уж сложно угнаться за неторопливо бегущим Стивом, но этой зимой Сэм впал в спячку, и сегодня был его первый день после возвращения. Тучи на сером, набухшем небе всё же были достаточно плотными, чтобы попасть в ловушку жары, и дождя не предвиделось до вечера. Что, разумеется, означало, что его отвратительно воодушевлённый друг просто обязан вытащить его из кровати ни свет ни заря и силком увести на, чёрт бы её побрал, пробежку — монстр.

А вот что было второй проблемой Сэма: из-за того, что Сэму приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы не отставать от Капитана Америки, он был слишком уж занят кряхтением и пыхтением, чтобы поддержать разговор. Он, как правило, этим и не занимался никогда, потому что Стив был не самым разговорчивым бегуном. Но Зимний Солдат, как оказалось, подарил Стиву носки, и Стив не мог перестать об этом говорить, а у Сэма дыхания не хватало, чтобы сказать: «Будь так любезен, захлопнись уже».

— …и они прямо сейчас на мне! — сказал Стив, принимаясь следующие пару метров прыгать на одной ноге, чтобы похвастаться новым невероятным носком.

— Стив… — выдавил Сэм. — Есть всего…

— Они очень удобные, — сказал Стив, опуская ногу обратно, но затем запрыгивая от радости на скамейку. — То есть, я хоть и не понимаю до конца, почему он подарил мне носки, но…

— Есть всего парочка вещей — на всём белом свете, — которые заботят меня меньше, — пропыхтел Сэм, — чем твои… грёбаные носки.

Стив какое-то мгновение выглядел оскорблённым до глубины души. После чего, ухмыльнувшись, соскочил со скамейки и легко приземлился рядом с Сэмом.

— Ох, прости. Мне нужно притормозить? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе очень больно.

— О, кое-кому… и впрямь сейчас будет больно, — сказал Сэм, и тут Зимний Солдат появился прямо у них на пути, упёршись руками в бока. От удивления Сэм споткнулся о собственную ногу, издал сдавленный возглас и непременно упал бы лицом вниз, если бы Стив не ухватился за его футболку сзади и не притянул обратно. — Чувак, не делай так.

Солдат, не обратив на него внимания, холодно вглядывался Стиву в лицо глазами, полными решимости. Сэм придвинулся к Стиву на случай, если тому потребуется помощь.

— Солдат, — лучезарно улыбнулся Стив и, подняв край футболки, вытер со лба пот. Будто совсем невольно, взгляд Солдата опустился к Стивову животу, проходясь по прессу, прежде чем снова метнуться к лицу. Сэм решил бы, что это было сделано намеренно, если бы это был кто-то кроме Стива.

— Я пойду с тобой на свидание, — проинформировал его Солдат.

Заволновавшийся Стив — то ещё зрелище. Сэм своими глазами видел, как Стив пробежал во весь опор пятнадцать миль под палящим солнцем и ничуть не раскраснелся, но тут его кожа покрылась румянцем, а глаза распахнулись. У Солдата же в свою очередь глаза светились тем, что походило на ярость, но причиной тому, возможно, была неспособность правильно изображать нормальные человеческие эмоции вроде нервозности. Боже, эти двое были очаровательны.

— Правда? То есть здорово! Мы могли бы поужинать… или нет, раз… — Стив беспомощно махнул рукой в сторону своего лица. После чего со вздохом опустил руку, будто сдаваясь перед самим собой. — Когда?

— Сейчас, — сказал Солдат, а затем резко развернулся и важно направился прочь.

Стив, разрываясь, переводил взгляд от Сэма к Солдату. И, ладно, это было до чёрта грубо, но никто и не должен был ожидать, что Зимний Солдат станет следовать стандартным человеческим принципам поведения.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — спросил он, ведь был хорошим другом.

Стив, радостно ему улыбнувшись, побежал за Солдатом. Сэм, понаблюдав, как те, идя бок о бок, удаляются, сам себе улыбнулся. Он сунул в уши наушники и лёгким бегом направился обратно в Башню, тихонько насвистывая под «Как это сладко — быть любимым тобой» в исполнении Марвина Гэя.


	6. Chapter 6

Несколько кварталов они прошли в тишине, пока Зимний Солдат не остановился напротив ничем не выделяющейся входной двери, умостившейся между двумя конкурирующими магазинчиками, продающих всё по доллару. Стив сунул руки в карманы, нервно ожидая, пока Солдат откроет дверь. Он надеялся, что для их свидания одет подобающе.

Для их свидания. Он наконец оказался на свидании с тем, от кого у него сердце заходится, а кожа зудит от электрического предвкушения. Не то чтобы он хоть отдалённо представлял, чем они займутся на свидании, и настолько же не представлял, куда его привёл Солдат. Он уже мысленно представил Наташину лекцию о слепом доверии известным убийцам, но Стив и сам не был совершенно беззащитен. Сыворотка, в конце концов, превратила всё его хрупкое тело в оружие.

Солдат распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. Включил свет. Стив проследовал за ним в большое просторное помещение, озираясь вокруг. Вдоль стен висели зеркала, в которых отражались развешанные в ряд боксёрские груши. Синие тренировочные маты покрывали девяносто процентов пола. Воздух был спёртым от знакомого запаха пота и спортивного снаряжения.

— Снимай ботинки, — велел Солдат. — И носки.

Стив покорно разулся. От его внимания не ускользнуло ни то, как Солдат посмотрел на его носки, ни то, как его глаза чуть прищурились, когда он их узнал.

— Что это за место? — спросил Стив.

— Учебная студия джиу-джитсу, — Солдат скинул с себя куртку и убрал её в шкафчик в стене. Он развязал шарф, обнажив маску под ним. Он явно не планировал рисковать. Стиву оставалось лишь уважать это. Солдат запустил руку в один из шкафчиков, вытаскивая несколько свёрнутых бинтов для рук.

Он протянул два Стиву:

— Держи.

— Откуда у тебя доступ к этому месту? — спросил Стив, бинтуя руки и оставляя незаданным другой вопрос: «Мы вломились с проникновением?»

— Выручил однажды владельца, — ответил Солдат, что нельзя было назвать полноценным ответом. Напирать Стив не стал. Было непохоже, что они собираются что-то красть — видимо, по представлениям Солдата, лучшее первое свидание — это спарринг. Поспорить с этим Стив не мог. Он подпрыгивал от предвкушения.

— Что… — начал Стив, обвязав руки, но затем Солдат бросился на Стива, ударяя его металлическим кулаком в грудину. После столкновения Стив, хоть и оказался опрокинутым назад, понял, что тот ударил не в полную силу. Но толчок всё равно был достаточно сильным, чтобы заставить его проехать плечом по матам.

Солдат обыденно подошёл к голове Стива. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Я нехороший человек, — сказал Солдат.

Стив ухватился рукой за щиколотку Солдата и дёрнул. Солдат попытался вывернуться, но Стив не отпустил и, когда Солдат приземлился на спину, перекатился, прижав его ноги к полу своим телом.

— «Хороший» — понятие относительное.

Возможно, он недооценил то, насколько силён был Солдат. Солдат сел, обхватил руками Стива и перебросил его через голову, проследовав за движением кувырком назад через Стивову грудь. Прежде, чем он успел откатиться, Солдат оказался на нём сверху. Мощные ноги зажали в ловушку его бёдра, а холодная жёсткая рука прижалась к шее — не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить синяк, но достаточно, чтобы обозначить определённого уровня угрозу.

— Мне очко, — пробормотал Солдат.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдавил раскрасневшийся Стив. Какое-то мгновение Стив просто лежал, глядя на незаконченный потолок студии и пытаясь вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Ему словно снова было двадцать — он смотрит на Баки с другого конца квартиры, а мебель их отодвинута к шкафам, чтобы освободить место для спарринга. Баки был терпеливым учителем, скрупулёзно отрабатывающим каждую технику по несколько раз, хоть их схватки чаще всего и оборачивались шутливой дракой. Стив никогда на это не жаловался.

Солдат поднял руку, но с ног его не слез. Он разглядывал Стивово лицо, точно жаждал найти в нём ответы.

— Я нехороший человек, — повторил он. — Я убил кучу людей. Я был орудием, изменившим век… для Гидры.

Стив прищурился. Он привстал на локтях, а затем, воспользовавшись моментом, перевернул их, оказываясь сверху.

— Забавная штука орудия: ими всегда распоряжается кто-то другой. Может, ты и был орудием, но не ты стоял за мотивом, — и затем он криво ухмыльнулся: — Мне очко.

Солдат смотрел на него удивлённо. После чего сдвинулся, подняв ногу между собой и Стивом, и скинул его с себя. Учитывая, что Стив не полетел в стену, тот решил, что Солдат по-прежнему сдерживается.

Они оба поднялись на ноги, настороженно глядя друг на друга. Стив уже давно ни с кем так не спарринговал. Он качнулся назад на носках, встряхивая руками. Он чувствовал себя живым, кожа гудела от электричества и тепла. Как же было приятно подраться с кем-то, с кем можно было быть жёстким.

— И всё же я это делал, — сказал Солдат. — Я убивал мужчин, женщин, детей. Домашних питомцев. И всё без толики вины.

Солдат попытался отвлечь его манёвром, и попавшийся на удочку Стив отпрянул, уходя от удара, которого так и не последовало, и оказался неожиданно сбит с ног обхватившим его за талию Солдатом. Они упали вместе, но в этот раз Стив не позволил пригвоздить себя к полу. Вместо этого он, вывернув металлическую руку Солдата и прижав её сверху ногой, поймал в ловушку самое опасное оружие Солдата. Отчего они оказались вплотную прижаты друг к другу: к груди Солдата был придавлен пресс Стива, а его тело — зажато между Стивовых ног. Стив заставил себя сконцентрироваться на их разговоре, пытаясь игнорировать то, каково было ощущать тепло Солдата и сильное тело против собственного.

— Знаешь, я работал на Гидру, — сказал Стив, чуть тяжело дыша. — Годами. Мне не промывали мозги, меня не пытали… я попросту не знал. Это, разумеется, не то же самое, но если бы я винил тебя за действия, совершённые явно против воли… что ж, это было бы с моей стороны немного лицемерно, разве нет?

Солдат врезал ему по лбу основанием свободной ладони, что, по мнению Стива, было против правил, а также застало его врасплох настолько, что он инстинктивно ослабил хватку. Солдат вывернулся. Он сел, тяжело дыша.

— Я мог бы пробиться через промывание мозгов раньше, — на мгновение взгляд Солдата стал рассеянным. — Кажется, я прорывался пару раз. Я мог бы…

— Ты пробился, — настаивал Стив. — Ты пробился через десятилетия обработки, а после пять лет пускал все свои силы на уничтожение баз Гидры, — Стив пожал плечами. — Как по мне, это отлично показывает, кто ты на самом деле.

Солдат прижал ладонь к маске, словно хотел прикрыть рот. Было нечто уязвлённое и немного звериное в его глазах.

— Зная всё, что я наделал… хочешь сказать, что всё равно мог бы мной заинтересоваться?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Стив. — Запросто. Ведь ты уже мне небезразличен.

Солдат прервал зрительный контакт. Он рвано вдохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Пойдём.

* * *

Если Солдат и намеревался отвести их на свидание куда-то ещё, планы его разрушила погода. Длинная зима наконец уступала весне, но медленно и не без боя. Стоило им покинуть студию, как тучи разверзлись. Солдат запрокинул голову, моргая, когда крупные капли закапали ему на щёки.

Стив чуть удивился, когда — ни слова не сказав — Солдат повёл его обратно в Башню Мстителей. Ещё сильнее Стив удивился, когда Солдат зашёл в лифт вместе с ним, молча обтекая водой от внезапного проливного дождя.

Стив сунул руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть беспокойство. Не было ничего странного. Если верить всем изученным любовным романам, секс на первом свидании абсолютно нормален, особенно учитывая, какой интимной вышла их борьба — и физически, и эмоционально. Просто вот в чём дело: Стиву явно не хватало практики, а имеющийся небольшой опыт вряд ли был хорошим подспорьем.

По крайней мере, Солдат, казалось, тоже нервничал. Он не суетился, но у него был такой же взгляд, какой бывал у Наташи, когда она чего-то с нетерпением ждала: словно её мозг рассматривал каждый возможный исход.

— Итак, — протянул Стив.

Солдат не шевельнул головой, но едва заметно нахмурился, краем глаза окинув Стива взглядом.

— Да, точно, — сказал Стив и откинул намокшие волосы назад. — Просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я на тебя давлю или что-то подобное, знаешь, мы можем двигаться в твоём темпе, или…

— Стив, — сказал Солдат.

Стив к нему повернулся, распахнув рот. Солдат ни разу ещё не звал его по имени.

— Умолкни, — произнёс Солдат.

Стив захлопнул рот. И фыркнул:

— Грубиян.

Солдат опустил голову, и, хоть Стив и не видел его лицо целиком, каким-то образом он понял, что Солдату было весело. Тепло расцвело в груди. Да, с ними всё будет в порядке.

Вслед за Солдатом он вышел из лифта и направился к двери квартиры, что, ладно, было довольно странным, потому как — насколько ему известно — Солдат здесь раньше никогда не был. Тот наверняка изучил Башню вдоль и поперёк. Он собирался было возмутиться, но дверь безропотно открылась перед Солдатом.

— Эй, — сказал он. Ещё больше насторожило то, что свет не включился автоматически. Снаружи бушевал шторм, но это не должно было повлиять на электричество в Башне Мстителей: здание полностью обеспечивало себя. Кроме того, они ведь только что вышли из лифта. Стив нахмурился, доставая телефон из заднего кармана, но оповещений не было. Если бы и было какое-то вторжение в Башню, Тони ему хотя бы написал.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — спросил он. Та не ответила.

Тогда-то Стив и осознал, что из гостиной, несмотря на отсутствие света, виднелось тёплое свечение. Нахмурившись, Стив пересёк кухню и застыл.

Маленькие стеклянные шары свисали с потолка на разной высоте, распространяя тёплый свет от горящих свечей, точно десятки золотых пузырьков. Стив прошёл в гостиную, медленно озираясь.

У огромного эркера, открывающего вид на город, стоял Солдат, наблюдая за Стивом непроницаемыми глазами. Он повесил куртку на спинку кухонного стула и пальцами зачесал волосы назад, убирая ото лба. От него — стоящего в свете свечей, очерченного золотом — у Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Солдат? — с трепетом прошептал Стив. — Что всё это значит?

Плечи Солдата поднялись и снова опустились, когда он глубоко и рвано выдохнул.

— Кое-кто сказал мне, что я должен сделать широкий жест, если хочу… если… — начал он живо, но после у него будто кончились слова, и он раздосадованно зашипел.

— Ты не обязан… — непроизвольно начал Стив.

Солдат вскинул руку, останавливая его.

— На ум мне пришло только одно, — не решался он долго, но затем поднял ладони к лицу.

Солдат снял маску.

* * *

Баки Барнс отложил маску на кофейный столик. Рука его слегка дрожала, поэтому он сжал её в кулак и опустил вдоль тела.

Стив был неподвижен, и Баки даже не был уверен, дышит ли он.

— Привет, Стиви, — сказал Баки.

Стива тряхнуло, словно от разряда тока. Он нетвёрдо шагнул вперёд, прежде чем снова остановиться и покачать головой: глаза его были до невозможного широко распахнуты, рот — раскрыт от шока.

— Баки.

Баки закрыл глаза, противясь внезапно появившемуся комку в горле. К нему уже давно не обращались по имени.

Десятилетия назад Баки совершил скоростной спуск на поезд, что в итоге привело к его смерти. Сейчас его грудь сковывали точно такие же страх и эйфория, какие он чувствовал, съезжая по тому тросу. Ему хотелось открыть настежь окно, спрыгнуть с крыши и бежать, никогда не останавливаясь.

Вместо этого он прочистил горло, тяжело сглотнул и заговорил:

— Долгое время я не жил, а просто существовал. Если я что и чувствовал, то только ярость и жажду мести. Но по большей части я просто поступал так, словно каждый день — миссия. А потом появился ты со своими фалафелями и шоколадом, и это будто… будто вернуло меня к жизни, — губы его дёрнулись от слабой улыбки. — Как бы то ни было… спасибо тебе. За это.

Стив выглядел ошарашенным, как если бы Баки врезал ему в живот металлическим кулаком и выбил весь дух.

— И… Я хотел сказать тебе, что… я знаю… знаю, что я, вероятно, не тот, кого ты ожидал, но… я люблю тебя. Так люблю и люблю так долго, — хрипло сказал Баки, встретившись со Стивом взглядом. Он никогда прежде не делал ничего настолько храброго. Стив заморгал, смахивая слезу со влажных ресниц. — И я подумал… я подумал, что мы можем быть счастливы вместе.

Стив, пошатываясь, подошёл к нему и обхватил ладонью запястье Баки. Он так сильно дрожал, что Баки ощущал вибрацию в собственных костях. Воздух у Стива словно застрял в груди, как когда они были глупыми детьми и у Стива начинался приступ астмы от сильно дунувшего ветра.

— Баки? — повторил Стив, будто имя само вырвалось.

— Привет, сопляк, — сказал Баки, у Стива подкосились колени, и они вдвоём опустились на пол.

* * *

Человек-паук медленно крался по потолку, цепляясь руками и ногами, линзы его маски так расширились, что белый цвет почти полностью расползся по лицу. Когда Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка вернулись получасом ранее, он поступил настолько логично, насколько только сумел додуматься: подпрыгнул и спрятался на потолке. Теперь же он аккуратно огибал паутину, которую сам же кропотливо развешивал для Солдата… для Баки Барнса, о мой бог, божечки, мистер Старк совсем забыл упомянуть, что ему придётся выступить в роли свахи для Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса.

Как только он дополз в безопасность кухни, он мягко спрыгнул на пол, приземлившись на все четыре конечности. Подняться ему удалось не сразу: колени будто заменили желе.

Вот дерьмо. Вот ведь дерьмо. Нед ему ни за что не поверит.

* * *

В итоге они распластались на полу гостиной, подоткнув под головы диванные подушки и глядя на висящие под потолком золотые шары с покалыванием в глазах. Стивовы пальцы крепко сжимали металлическое запястье Баки, словно он боялся его отпустить.

— Хах, — сказал Баки. Стив повернул к нему голову. — Я не подумал о том, как всю эту хреновину снимать.

Стив усмехнулся и перевернулся, оказываясь туловищем на Баки сверху.

— Оставь их.

— Вроде как опасность возгорания…

— Оставь.

Столько всего нужно было сказать, но пока что Стив, похоже, был полностью поглощён присутствием Баки рядом. Баки это определённо устраивало. Слишком давно он не ощущал чьих-либо прикосновений. Будучи Солдатом, он даже не сознавал, сколь сильно ему этого не хватало. Теперь же, когда Стив прижимался к нему, он бы предпочёл лишиться второй руки, чем оттолкнуть его.

— Твои слова… — попытался начать Стив, а затем прочистил горло. — Ты будто думал, что я могу разочароваться, узнав, кто ты.

— Точнее, — сказал Баки, теребя кромку Стивовой футболки, — не то чтобы разочаруешься, но… то есть… — он раздражённо выдохнул. — Для меня это всегда был ты, но я знал, что ты не испытывал ко мне тех же чувств. Тогда.

— Я узнал твои глаза.

Баки положил голову обратно на подушку и нахмурился, глядя в Стивову макушку.

— Что?

— Когда впервые увидел тебя. Солдатом. Не пойми меня неправильно, — сказал он, приподнимаясь, чтобы со всей серьёзностью посмотреть на Баки сверху вниз. — Ты… Баки, то, что ты сделал, как выжил и выбрался — ты великолепен, и я не лгал, говоря, что ты мне небезразличен. Но когда я увидел тебя впервые… я узнал твои глаза, и меня словно ударили под дых, — Стив убрал прядь волос со лба Баки и провёл пальцем к уголку глаза. — Я люблю тебя, Баки Барнс. Любил всегда и всегда буду.

Баки прислушивался к тихому стуку дождя по окну. Он мог расслышать гудение электричества в стенах и ровный стук слегка ускорившегося сердцебиения Стива. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Баки ощутил, как его окутывает тихое умиротворение.

— Бак? — чуть обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Какой же ты сопляк, — сказал Баки, привставая на локтях и целуя его.

_ЭПИЛОГ_

День стоял чудесный. Небо было голубым, воздух — чистым, точно после славного дождя, щебетали птицы. Весна для Мурада была началом горячего сезона, и большую часть его дня занимали туристы и бизнесмены с бизнесвумен, выходящие на ланч или послеполуденный перекус.

Он как раз передал сдачу молодой блондинке с коляской, когда к его фургончику подошёл мужчина. Мурад прожил в Нью-Йорке большую часть своей жизни. Он повидал немало хулиганов: многие из них его задирали, ещё больше стали ему друзьями. Но вот этот мужчина. Этот мужчина выглядел молодо, но чувствовался старым, и сильным, и ощетинившимся от обороняющейся ярости.

Мурад натянул дружелюбную улыбку. Убивай добротой, как говорится.

— Чем могу помочь, молодой человек?

— Вот, — сказал мужчина, протянув Мураду красную коробку так быстро, что чуть не ударил ею в нос. Шоколад был, похоже, от Жака Торреса. Мурад взял его из инстинкта самосохранения, и следом ему пришлось ловить конверт, лежавший сверху, пока тот не соскользнул на землю. Мужчина неотрывно за ним наблюдал — взгляд его ничего не выражал, кроме терпения. Мурад положил шоколад на чистую полку в фургоне, а после вытащил из конверта открытку. Та была одной из воодушевляющих открыток с благодарностями, по углам разрисованных акварельными цветами. Мурад вскинул брови. Развернув её, он обнаружил, что внутри ничего не написано.

За что сердитому мужчине со смертоносным взглядом его благодарить? Мурад в замешательстве поднял взгляд, но мужчина просто смотрел на него, будто ожидая каких-то слов в ответ.

— Эм, всегда пожалуйста? — сказал Мурад.

Как ни странно, это оказалось верным ответом. Мужчина коротко кивнул и даже натянуто, едва заметно улыбнулся.

Когда мужчина удалился, Мурад бросил взгляд на коробку шоколада в фургончике. Полиэтиленовая упаковка выглядела нетронутой, значит, шоколад не должен быть отравлен.

— Эй! — чей-то крик привлёк внимание Мурада. Капитан Роджерс вплотную подошёл к сердитому мужчине и закинул руку тому на плечи. — Закончил, что хотел?

Мужчина тепло улыбнулся капитану Роджерсу. Улыбка переменила всё его лицо, стирая годы и делая юным и влюблённым.

— Ага, — ответил он, обнимая капитана Роджерса металлической рукой за талию.

— О-о-ох, — протянул Мурад, когда на него обрушилось осознание. Усмехнувшись самому себе, он сорвал с шоколада плёнку и забросил кусочек в рот, чувствуя удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.

День стоял чудесный.


End file.
